Uzh Palikaya
by Angelus-2003
Summary: Sequel to Archer's Dilemma, the title's in Vulcan :)
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to Paramount  
  
RATING: PG 13  
  
CATEGORY: A/TP

Jonathan Archer strode onto the bridge of his ship for the first time in almost 5 months. The ships refit had taken longer than they had thought due to new upgrades in weapons and defensive technology that had been made while they were in the Expanse. All in all, Jon approved the new changes, after their battles with the Xindi, _Enterprise _had usually been the loser, now, things would be different if they faced any hostile action again.

Jon looked around the bridge, noting that with all the improvements to the ship, there seemed to be hardly any changes in the bridge layout. Oh there were a few new monitors at the science and tactical stations, but other than that it was still the same. Jon took a deep breath and sighed. It was going to be good to get back out into space again. 5 months planet bound had been really hard to take.

Of course, not everything had been bad, the time he had spent with T'Pol had been some of the best times he had ever had. Jon smiled at the thought of how she had questioned him over and over on the trivialities of a Human wedding ceremony. Then he winced, recalling that their first trip out with _Enterprise_ would be to Vulcan, where he and T'Pol would be married according to her customs.

Jon walked over to his chair and ran his hand along it and slowly sat down. The Bridge was silent and the ship empty. All the work was finished, the crew was yet to board, this was his time. Jon knew that this time out was not going to be like the first time. He was no longer the same person, hell, none of them were. Jon knew he still carried the same focus and drive he had needed to use in the Expanse. He hoped that with that behind him, he could temper that with his love of space and exploration.

Jon sat back in his chair and thought about the previous 5 months, especially T'Pol's reaction upon seeing his apartment for the first time.

"It is quite, Human"

And that was it. Jon had thought the place was quite neat and organized, but through the bond he shared with T'Pol, he had quickly learned that she felt it was anything but. What followed in the next few weeks was the slow but subtle re-arrangement of Jon's living space into something that T'Pol found to be more "aesthetically pleasing.". And strangely enough, Jon had found he liked it.

Jon had taken T'Pol on a full tour of San Francisco upon their return. Over the next few months, in between the time he or the rest of the crew were being debriefed, they ventured to other parts of the planet. It was Jon's way of reconnecting with his home and T'Pol supported him in it. Jon wondered if they would be doing any sight seeing when they got to Vulcan.

Jon also recalled they day they had been informed that Admiral Forrest had made a personal visit to them to inform them the Command Council had granted their request for T'Pol's entry into Starfleet. It had taken some doing on both Jon and Forrest's parts to keep her out of basic training and to grant her the immediate rank of Commander. The only downside to it was that she would have to wear the standard Starfleet jumpsuit. Jon was going to miss the form fitting catsuits.

Jon once again thought back to the most important day in his life. When he and T'Pol were wed according to Human customs. Jon smiled at the thought of how, radiant, T'Pol looked in her gown. It had taken Hoshi, Amanda, and T'Pol nearly a month and a half to pick a dress that was appropriately suitable for T'Pol's Vulcan tastes, but also adhered to Earth traditions.

The wedding was beautiful, and it had been attended by people from the media, Starfleet, and surprisingly enough, Vulcans and Andorians. Both Ambassador Soval and Commander Shran had arrived with small entourages in tow. Soval had calmly explained that it was an important day as for Vulcan as well. It wasn't everyday that a Vulcan officially wed an off worlder. That remark made Jon think. Did that mean that there were Vulcans who had married an off worlder before, unofficially?

Shran had come merely to see what all the fuss was about. He made a big show of the Andorians sending delegates to Earth, even though they had yet to sigh any treaty with Earth yet, Shran came across as if Earth owed the Andorians something.

Now there was a strange thought, Amanda Cole, former MACO now serving as part of ships security under Malcolm. She and a few other MACO's had transferred from General Casey's command to Starfleet to continue to serve on the ship. This also enable her to be closer to her fiancé, Trip. Jon shook his head at that, Trip was the last person he'd ever thought would settle down and get married.

Jon sat up and looked around the bridge again, he checked the time and saw that it was only a few hours away from the time when the crew would begin to show up. Some would be using the ships new shuttle pods, or shuttlecraft as they were now called. They were a little larger than the old shuttle pod, the held 10 people instead of the 6 the old ones had. The landing bay had to be redesigned and expanded to hold them, at the cost of a storage bay.

Others may be using the newly improved transporter. It had been upgraded to be used at a farther distance and with more refinements over the old one. Jon wasn't sure how many crew would be opting for that method though. He was sure that most crew would be boarding from the space dock like he had done. Jon stood and decided to go get ready for the departure. _Enterprise_ was scheduled to leave the dock in just over 18 hours. That put it a day ahead of the scheduled departure time for the NX-02 _Columbia_. She was finally finished and her work crews were now busy on completing the other ships on the boards.

Jon thought back to what Daniels had told him at their last and hopefully final encounter. About a coming war and that Earth needed to be better prepared. Jon hoped that the Andorians and Earth would sign their treaty. The Vulcans were still reluctant in giving the Humans better technology. However it seemed the Andorians didn't have such qualms. Jon knew that while the NX class of ships were the best ships Earth had, both the Vulcan and Andorian ships were faster, better armed and better protected.

In this coming war Jon knew that Starfleet was going to need that type of technology if it was going to survive. Jon shook his head, he had been trying to explain the situation to Soval for the past few months. But he kept getting the same thing from him he used to get from T'Pol.

"Time travel has been deemed impossible by the Vulcan Science Directorate."

Jon sighed, it was time to get to work. He looked one last time around his empty bridge and quickly departed for his cabin. The was much still to do, calls to make, requisition forms to fill out. What on Earth could Phlox want with a 100 articulated monitor leeches. Jon shuddered and then decided he really didn't want or need to know.

Jon reached his cabin and took a quick look around, the engineers had done some changes in here as well. They took the original two cabin arrangement that had been modified by Trip and removed the whole thing. They rebuilt it into a much larger single stateroom that took up the previous space. It gave him, T'Pol and Porthos much more room to move around in. Jon smiled and sat at his desk He turned on his monitor and watched as the screen was flooded with requests and logs and all the other fun things that made up the life of a Starship Captain.

The first thing on the list was a request from the maintenance crew for Jon to sign off on the upgrades to the ships defences. Along with the upgraded hull plating, they had incorporated the force field technology that Malcolm had been working on for the past few years. The downside to it was that the new shields took a lot of power to run, were not always reliable, and only protected certain key areas. They were designed to shield the bridge, the engines and the area around engineering. For them to protect the entire ship would take a reactor larger than any in Starfleet. The new Phase Cannons had been finally installed and were rated operational. They packed almost three times as much punch as the old ones.

Jon signed off on that and hoped it would be a long time before they needed to test them under fire. Next up was a form from Trip for Jon to request a larger supply of warp coils and plasma inverters. Jon quickly signed off on that and sent the request to Starfleet supply. T'Pol sent another request for upgraded sensors. Jon smiled and sent back a note saying _Enterprise_ had the best that Earth had, maybe she could get an upgrade from the Vulcans? Jon held back a chuckle as he sent it to the Science station on the Bridge. Jon took any chance he could to rib T'Pol and the advancements held back by the Vulcans was still a running joke between the two.

Jon spent the next couple of hours finishing up the paper work and making sure all requests had been filed with the proper departments. Once he was finally finished, Jon really needed some coffee, He got up and headed for the mess hall. Once he left his cabin Jon was surprised to see that the crew had begun to arrive. He nodded and smiled his way to the mess hall. He entered the room and grabbed a cup from the wall and put it in the resequencer. After a minute he pulled out a hot cup of coffee and went over and sat at one of the tables. Jon pulled his PADD out from his pocket and read the latest dispatches from headquarters. After he read the first story Jon frowned. Apparently Starfleet had been rather conservative on it's estimates of when NX-02 _Columbia_ would be finished. Now they were pleased to announce the ship was fully finished and would be launching alongside _Enterprise_. The Command Council felt it was significant to have the two ships launch at the same time. Jon sighed and decided it was for the best. He read that NX-03 _Challenger_ and NX-04 _Farragut_ were still at least 10 to 12 months away from completion, their keels having just been laid. Other ships were still on the boards.

The door to the Mess Hall opened and Jon looked up, In the door stood T'Pol. Jon smiled when he recalled the first time he had jokingly referred to her as Mrs Archer. It had also been the last time. T'Pol had quietly informed him afterwards that while she cherished him with all that she was. She would prefer not to be introduced as Mrs Archer, but simply as T'Pol. She never really explained why but through their bond Jon understood it as a 'Vulcan thing'.

T'Pol: "I trust you were being humorous when you suggested I request new sensors from the Vulcans."

Jon smiled: "Of course."

T'Pol got herself a cup of tea and a plate of sliced fruit and sat down next to him. She reached over and laid her hand on his, Something she wouldn't have done if there was anyone else in the room. Even after being together for the last 8 months or so and being married for the last 3, T'Pol still rarely initiated any sort of physical contact when not in privacy. The farthest she would go was the Vulcan two fingered touch. Although she would answer his requests occasionally with a "yes my husband". Jon looked up at her face and then looked again, this time a little closer. T'Pol had seemed to have lost weight. Jon chastised himself for not noticing it sooner.

Jon: "T'Pol are you alright?"

T'Pol took a sip of her tea, her eyes momentarily shifting downward, then back up to meet his.

T'Pol: "I am fine Jonathan, why do you ask?"

Jon: "Well, I feel bad for not noticing this sooner but, it seems like you have lost some weight."

T'Pol paused for a few minutes before answering.

T'Pol: "I assure you Jonathan, I am fine, I however have been feeling unwell and will be seeing Dr Phlox today after I finish eating."

Jon smiled and squeezed T'Pol's hand: "Alright, but if it's anything remotely serious, I want to know about it. I need to know if anything affects you. Both as your Captain, and your husband."

T'Pol nodded and took another sip of her tea. While Jonathan went back to reading his PADD, she thought over her condition. Jonathan was correct in his assumption that she had lost weight, by her calculations she had lost almost ten pounds. She had neither been sleeping nor eating well of late and it had also been affecting her ability to meditate. She had so far been successful in keeping it from Jonathan until now. It was her hope that Phlox would be able to help her with this as he had her previous condition.

Jonathan looked up from his reading and smiled at T'Pol: Sorry dear, gotta run, I have a meeting with Trip before Launch."

T'Pol nodded: "I too must depart to see the Doctor."

Jon smiled again and leaned over to give T'Pol a kiss. He then stood and departed the Mess Hall. T'Pol too stood, deposited her dishes in the bins and headed for Sickbay. When she arrived she noticed Phlox bustling around the room humming merrily to himself. Sickbay had undergone some minor changes along with the rest of the ship, at the cost of some store rooms it had been enlarged, giving the medical personnel more equipment and two new bio beds.

T'Pol stood calmly with her hands behind her back and waited for the Doctor. After a moment she was awarded with one of his trademark smiles.

Phlox: "Ah Sub-Commander how nice it is too see you again, Oh, I'm sorry I guess that would be Commander T'Pol. Congratulations on your new rank. How may I be of service today?"

T'Pol took a few moments to explain to the Doctor her symptoms. While she told him of her condition he began running his diagnostic tool over her, it's blue light bathing her in its rays.

Phlox: "I am detecting some anomalous readings, If you would Commander, please lie down on the bed, I would like to take some more detailed scans."

T'Pol let out a barely audible sigh and did as he asked. The bed promptly slid into the Imaging Scanner and the small gate closed. T'Pol closed her eyes and attempted to enter a light meditative state. Sometimes Phlox's scans took longer than one would wish.

After a time, the gate opened and the bed slid back out into the center of the Sickbay. T'Pol sat up and looked over at Phlox. She was perplexed to see a huge smile on the mans face.

T'Pol: "Doctor, what have you found?"

Phlox: "I am quite happy to inform you that you are not in any type of distress and that your condition is not being caused by any sort of disease."

T'Pol: "That what is wrong with me?"

Phlox: "Oh there's nothing wrong with you T'Pol, I would say there is something right with you."

T'Pol: "Doctor, if you would please tell me what you have found, I have duties to perform."

Phlox smiled again: "Yes you have, and I also have a duty to perform. It is my duty to inform you T'Pol, that you are pregnant."

T'Pol raised both her eyebrows. She stared at the doctor with the closest look to shock that a vulcan could show.

T'Pol: "Doctor, I believe that what you have said is incorrect. The Vulcan Science Directorate has determined that Humans and Vulcans are too biologically dissimilar to be able to successfully reproduce. I I believe you yourself once said it was a likely impossibility."

Phlox smiled, T'Pol always seemed to quote something from the Science Directorate whenever she was faced with something unknown. Even now that she was no longer a member of the High Command.

Phlox: "Now, T'Pol I'm sure you have witnessed enough things while serving with this ship to realize by now that not everything the Science Directorate says is not true. Take for example your continued bond with the Captain. Oh and what I said was that it would seems improbable for Humans and Vulcans to bear children, not impossible."

T'Pol: "I am unsure of how to accept this news Doctor. While I am, gladdened that I am with child, I am reluctant to fully accept it lest there be unforeseen circumstances."

Phlox: "I understand, that is why I want you to report to me here twice a day for checkups. Once in the morning, and then again in the evening. I will do everything I can to ensure that you and the Captain have a healthy baby."

T'Pol: "I understand Doctor, may I go now? I have duties to perform before the launch."

Phlox: "One moment T'Pol, I want to give you something first, it should help your body with the changes this pregnancy is having on it. Because of the mixed breed of the child, your body is having a difficult time in adjusting itself to deal with it, which explains your apparent weight loss and lower than normal blood count."

Phlox quickly filled a hypo with the appropriate medicine and pressed it against T'Pol's neck, after a moment T'Pol was indeed beginning to feel better. She nodded to Phlox and quickly hopped down from the bed and headed for the door. Phlox's words stopped her before she reached it.

Phlox: "So when are you going to inform the Captain of his new status?"

T'Pol tilted her head to the side as she turned back to look at Phlox "Status?"

Phlox sighed: "Yes his new status of being a father."

T'Pol: "I shall inform him when my duties and time permits."

With that she quickly spun on her heel, hit the door button and left Phlox in amongst his half unpacked crates and chattering animals.

At the same time that T'Pol was getting her exam from Phlox, Archer was in his ready room with the other senior staff of the ship. Cdr Tucker, and newly promoted Lt Cdr Reed, and Lieutenants Sato and Mayweather. When Jon had pinned the extra tab onto Travis's uniform he joked that he thought he was going to be an ensign for the next seven years. Normally he would have been right, but with them saving the planet and still being considered hero's to many of its citizen's and with Archers not so subtle urgings, all of the command staff had received fast promotions. Except for Trip, and he was happy about it, otherwise he woulda been made Captain and taken away from this ship and his friends.

Jon was listening as each one of them filled him in on the various upgrades to their respective areas.

Reed: "Starfleet was able to improve hull plating by 12 but combining that with the newly installed force fields our defensive effectiveness has practically doubled."

Jon nodded: "How about offensively?" Jon already knew about each and everyone of the improvements to the ship, as her captain he'd had to sign off on each of them, but Malcolm was having a grand old time in describing each of them so he let him continue.

Reed: "Well, sir, we now have both ventral and dorsal torpedo launchers as well as pulsed phase cannons. We should be equal to or better equipped than most of the races we've come up against in the past few years. And the _Columbia_ has the same load out we do so hopefully they'll be able to take care of themselves as well."

Jon nodded again and looked at Trip, their friendship had been strained during the mission in the Expanse, but over the past few months Jon had made every effort in rebuilding it.

Trip: "Well Cap'n, not much new in my department, with some added improvements in plasma flows and new coil designs, along with a few trade secrets I can now say that _Enterprise's _top speed is warp 5.8, for sort durations."

Jon: "Good job Trip, give your teams my congratulations."

Trip smiled.

Mayweather: "Sir we were able to come up with new sub-routines and with the addition of a new thrusters system, the ship handles better than ever."

Hoshi: "They've added a new sub-space antenna and transceiver array so we can talk to people from farther distances with less signal loss."

Jon smiled, he was always proud of this crew and it made him happy when they got to show of their areas.

Jon: "Very well, good work people. Now everyone quit standing around like we're still on leave, departure is in 20 minutes, get your butts outta my office."

The others laughed and filed out back to their stations, Jon stood as the now blue coloured door to the ready room closed behind them. He wasn't sure about this new colour scheme. Jon turned and leaned up against the window and looked out at the massive drydock facility that surrounded the ship. He watched for a few moments as shuttles and work pods busily worked their ways around his ship. He turned back to his desk as the COMM went off.

Hoshi: "Sir, it's Admiral Forrest for you."

Jon hit the button and requested it be patched into the ready room. Within moments the Admirals face appeared on the small screen on the desk.

Forrest: "Jon how's things? All ready for departure?"

Jon: "Yes Admiral, everything's fine, we had a minor glitch in the EPS relays but it was quickly sorted out."

Forrest nodded: "I'm sending you your orders for your first mission, we getting you back to what you were meant to do, explore, meet new civilizations. We were originally going to have you shuttle a team of Andorian and Vulcan diplomats to a treaty signing, but we've decided to give that 'milk run' to Captain Hernandez and the _Columbia_."

Jon chuckled at Forrest's term.

Jon: "So what do you have planned for us Admiral?"

Forrest: "Something simple as well, nothing too strenuous, You'll be heading out into unexplored territory that the Command Council wants to open up. They want you and _Enterprise _to go and see who's out there and say hello from the neighbours."

Archer: "Sounds good Admiral."

Forrest: "Good luck Jon, and Gods speed"

The monitor blinked off and Jon sat down in his chair and sighed. Finally after so long they were going back to what they had been sent out here to do in the first place. And Jon couldn't have been happier.

After a few minutes he stood and headed for the bridge. He stepped out and looked around, besides the new blue colour to the doors, the railing around the bridge was blue as well. Jon's gaze settled on his favourite improvement so far, his new command chair, it had been installed only a couple of hours ago, replacing the one he'd used for the past three years and which he'd last sat in earlier that day. It was a little larger with angled control surfaces at the end of the armrests. Jon had yet to sit in it. He was a little nervous.

Jon shook his head and looked up as the door to the turbo lift opened and out strode his XO, now wearing her new Starfleet jumpsuit, T'Pol looked as lovely as she always did to him. She noticed him staring at her and simply raised an eyebrow. Jon smiled again.

Jon looked at the view screen and watched as the last of the work pods floated away. He then looked over at Hoshi and nodded once.

Hoshi: "Aye sir. Dock Control this is _Enterprise_, We are ready and await your permission for departure.."

"_Enterprise, this is dock control, all the bees are back in the hive, you_'re cleared for launch."

Jon smiled: "Alright Travis you heard the man, clear all moorings, thrusters at station keeping."

Travis: "Aye Captain, all moorings are cleared. Thrusters are at station keeping. Impulse engines at your command."

Jon: "Very good."

Jon slowly sat down in his chair and almost lost himself in its comfort. He was brought out of his momentary daze by a mental nudge _**Jonathan, pay attention**_

Jon blushed and looked at T'Pol, she merely stared at him. Jon turned back to Travis.

Jon: "Alright Lieutenant, one quarter impulse power."

Travis: "One quarter impulse, heading sir?"

Jon: "Heading 121 mark 12. Hoshi switch the view screen to show Orbital 2"

Travis: "Aye sir, 121 mark 12."

Hoshi: "switching to Orbital 2"

The view screen flickered and showed the other drydock nearby. As _Enterprise_ effortlessly glided from its berth of the past 5 months, _Columbia_ to left it's nest on it's first official mission and shakedown cruise.

Once both ships had cleared their docks, they joined in formation, _Columbia_ slightly aft and port of _Enterprise. _They remained this way until they left the solar system. At that time Archer sent a message to Captain Erica Hernandez wishing her and her crew well on their journey. _Enterprise _then turned away from _Columbia_ and headed once more into the unknown


	2. Chapter 2

_Enterprise cruised along at warp 3, she was still a day out from Vulcan, and her Captain, Jonathan Archer was having the hardest time of his life. Learning Vulcan wasn't as easy as he had thought. Tossing the PADD aside he decided that he needed a break, and walking Porthos was as good as any. Jon got up from the couch and grabbing the Padd again and called out to Porthos, the dog who had been napping on his bed in the corner instantly sprang to life and eagerly jumped to his masters side._

Jon: "let's go for a walk, I think we both need to get out for a bit."

Porthos: "Woof"

Jon smiled and with Porthos in the lead, they left the cabin and headed for the Mess Hall. Jon walked along the corridor slowly, he was still re-acquainting himself with his ship after her 5 month refit, he wasn't sure if he liked the new blue door scheme yet or not, but he definitely did like the new chair. Jon's thoughts turned to Vulcan and what would be happening once they arrived there. T'Pol had done her best at coaching him on how to behave and how to act towards her mother as they would be staying in her home rather than on Enterprise. Jon thought back to their last discussion on it.

_T'Pol: "Jonathan, my mother is not going to act the same towards you as your relatives did towards me during our wedding on Earth."_

_Jon: "I know, and you've told me she is more inclined towards human's than Soval seems to be. I just hope she doesn't nag like most mother-in-laws seem to do." he said with a smile._

_T'Pol: "My mother does not nag, she suggests. She is a respected member of the University and her classes are highly sought after."_

_Jon: "Everything will be alright T'Pol, besides you'll be there to make sure I don't make too much of an idiot of myself."_

_T'Pol: "I cannot watch you at all hours of the day Jonathan, also remember while we are married by your laws and customs, we are only betrothed by mine. While we will be staying in my mothers home, we will not be able to stay in the same room together."_

_Jon: "I know, it'll be hard trying to sleep without you next to me."_

_T'Pol reached out and caressed Jon's cheek: "I too have become accustomed to your presence Aisha. Do not fret, it will only be for 2 nights, then we may once again be together."_

Jon hoped that T'Pol and her mother, T'Les, would be pleased at his learning of Vulcan, Jon had asked T'Pol if he had to learn any special Vulcan phrases for the ceremony, She had informed him that it would be unnecessary as it would be held in English for his benefit and for the benefit of the other Human dignitaries who would be attending. Jon and Porthos soon reached their destination and Jon grabbed a plate of fruit and a cup of coffee. He lead Porthos to his dining room. The Mess hall itself was actually empty but Jon still preferred the added privacy of his dining room.

As he sat down at the table, Jon felt the ship drop from warp, glancing out the window he saw the stars had gone from the usual rainbow effect back to normal. Reaching behind him he keyed the COMM panel.

Jon: "Archer to Bridge."

"Bridge, Reed here sir."

Jon: "Why have we dropped out of warp Malcolm?"

Reed: "Commander Tucker wanted to run a brief check on the new plasma relays and see how they're holding up."

Jon smiled, count on Trip to want to keep his engines at peak performance, now that he had competition out here with the _Columbia_ and her Chief Engineer.

Jon: "Understood, How long till we're underway again?"

Malcolm: "I'm informed that it should be no more than an hour Captain."

Jon: "Alright, Archer out."

Jon sat back and picked up the Padd and began reading Vulcan again. Sure enough, after an hour the ship leaped into warp and they were once again on their way to Vulcan. Jon was busy reading and didn't notice Porthos's ears perk up, he did however notice when the pup barked at the exact same time as the door chime went off.

Jon looked down at the dog: "Nice warning"

Porthos merely wagged his tail.

Jon called for the person to enter and was mildly surprised when the door slid open to reveal T'Pol. She arched her eyebrow when she sensed his surprise, but did not say anything, she simply walked over and took the seat next to him.

Jon: "I thought you wanted to be left alone to meditate before we reached your home."

T'Pol: I was meditating, when Lt Sato forwarded a message to me from Vulcan."

Jon: "A message? What was it?"

T'Pol: "It was from my mother, she wished to inform me that all is ready for our arrival and she is anticipating meeting you."

Jon: "I see, so does that mean she's going to be happy to see me?"

T'Pol: "Jonathan…"

Jon: "I know T'Pol, I was simply teasing you. Vulcan's are neither happy nor unhappy."

T'Pol: "Precisely. What are your plans for later?"

Jon: "Nothing really, everything is under control, the roster is done and everything is working fine. Trip already has plans to work on the engines while we're in orbit. Why?"

T'Pol: "I was hoping we could discuss more about how the wedding will proceed and how you should behave."

Jon: "Alright, how about after dinner?"

T'Pol: "That will be fine."

Soon enough, _Enterprise _reached Vulcan. Jon felt he was finally ready for anything. Soon enough he and T'Pol had shuttled down to the planet. When they arrived Jon was surprised when there was no one there to meet them. T'Pol explained that her mother would be at the university and that they were to proceed to her home and meet her later. Jon was glad that Phlox had given him some tri-ox injections to carry with him, as soon as they had stepped off the shuttle, he felt as if he had walked into a wall of heat. He'd have to remember to drink lots of water while he was here.

He and T'Pol boarded Vulcan's version of public transportation and shortly they were on the outskirts of Shi'Kar. Jon saw that T'Pol's childhood home was actually quite nice, there was what looked to be a garden in the front of the home that was entered by an ornately carved gate. There was a rather large bell off to one side. Jon noticed that the garden was quite large and spacious.

T'Pol: "This is where the ceremony shall be held."

Jon nodded and turned at the sound of the door to the house opening. He saw a woman who looked very much like T'Pol emerge. She walked forward until she was only a few feet from where he and T'Pol were standing.

T'Pol: "Mother, I had not expected you to be home."

T'Les: "I departed from the university early. I wished to be here to greet you when you arrived."

T'Pol: "I see, that was very gracious of you mother. Please let me introduce you to my betrothed, Jonathan Archer."

T'Les turned and studied Jonathan with such scrutiny that he felt as if he was under a microscope. After a few minute she held her hand up in the typical split-v greeting.

T'Les: "Greetings Captain Archer. I welcome you to my home."

Jon held his hand up and returned the greeting.

Jon: "I thank you and please, call me Jonathan. After all, we're are about to be related."

T'Les raised her eyebrow " Yes. We are." She turned and headed back into the house, Jon looked at T'Pol.

T'Pol: "She is pleased to see you."

With that T'Pol also headed into the house, Jon had no choice but to follow her.

Jon entered the foyer of the house and stood and looked around, the architecture was open and the colouring was mostly neutral browns and earth tones. Jon found it rather refreshing and relaxing. T'Pol gestured for him to follow her, Jon sighed and picked up his bags and trudged off down the long hallway, near the end T'Pol stood next to an open doorway.

T'Pol: "This is where you shall be sleeping until after the ceremony."

Jon looked in the room, it was roughly the same size as his original cabin had been back on _Enterprise_. There was a single bed along with a desk and chair and a small dresser. Another door led to a small washroom which held a shower, sink and toilet.

Jon: "It's very nice."

T'Pol: "My room is back down the hall, my mother's room is there in the middle."

Jon: "Hmm, guess that means I can't sneak down the hall for a late night visit huh?"

T'Pol: "Jonathan, please behave."

Jon smiled, T'Pol sighed.

T'Pol: "Please take your time in putting away your things, I wish to discuss the ceremony with my mother. After that if there is time, I will give you a tour of the grounds if you wish, we have a rather large garden which I believe you would like."

Jon: "Ok, just let me know when you're done, I think I might even take a shower, I hadn't counted on this heat, I think I should take another shot of tri-ox as well."

T'Pol: "Did Doctor Phlox provide you with a sufficient amount of the compound?"

Jon: "Yes he did, so long as I don't exert my self too much, or try to do any marathon's while we're here."

T'Pol: "The ceremony is in three days, I was hoping to be able to take you on a tour of my world before then, as you showed me yours. We will have the use of a small personal shuttle, so you do not over-exert yourself."

Jon: "Gee, thanks dear."

T'Pol merely raised her eyebrow, she then looked around to make sure they were alone, then leaned forward and gave Jon a quick kiss on the lips.

"I must go see my mother, I will see you soon." she then turned and walked back towards the main part of the house.

T'Pol found her mother in the kitchen, she was busy cutting up vegetables for dinner.

T'Pol: "Do you need assistance?"

T'Les: "I do not. What I desire is an explanation."

T'Pol raised her eyebrow. "It would be easier for me if I had knowledge of that for which you require an explanation."

T'Les stopped cutting, laid the knife on the counter and turned to face her daughter. " A Human?"

T'Pol: "Surak teaches Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations. Jonathan and I are bonded. There could be no other."

T'Les: "Is he why you broke your betrothal to Koss?"

T'Pol: "He is one of many reasons why I did that."

T'Les: "Many of our family will not attend the ceremony. Some elders say that you should not have come here to do this."

T'Pol: "I was under the impression that the High Command sanctioned our relationship."

T'Les: "High Command does, it helps further our relationship with the Humans. However, I stated that it was the elders of our clan who did not."

T'Pol: "If you wish for us to depart, we can leave shortly, we will hold the ceremony aboard _Enterprise_."

T'Pol turned to leave when T'Les's hand reached out and stopped her.

T'Les: "I do not wish for you to go. You have always been rather, impulsive. I wish for you to remain."

T'Pol: "Do you support my marriage to Jonathan?"

T'Les: "Despite what the elders say or do, you are still my daughter, this is still your home. I will stand by your choice. And I believe your father would have as well."

T'Pol nodded: "I am pleased. I have a request I would like to make of you."

T'Les: "Go ahead."

T'Pol: "The Priest who will be officiating, he will need to perform the ritual in Earth standard. There will be some _Enterprise_ crew as well as Earth dignitaries in attendance."

T'Les: "I will speak with him."

T'Pol nodded. "Shall we continue to prepare dinner?"

T'Les agreed.

Meanwhile back down the hall, Jon stepped out of the shower and towelled himself off, He wondered briefly if he was going to get used to the heat and higher gravity before either one overcame him and he'd have to be carried to the ceremony.

While Jon was getting dressed in a loose fitting shirt and trousers, his communicator went off, Jon frowned then picked it up.

"Archer here, go ahead"

Hoshi: "Captain, we received a message for you from Admiral Forrest."

Jon: "Is it important?"

Hoshi: "No sir, he just wished to let you know that he along with the Earth delegates who will be attending the ceremony will be arriving tomorrow afternoon."

Jon: "That's pretty quick, I thought they weren't going to be here until the morning of the wedding. Is _Columbia_ bringing them?"

Hoshi: "No sir, apparently they were offered a lift."

Jon: "A lift? By who Ensign?"

Hoshi: "They will be arriving aboard the Vulcan cruiser, _Surak_, Ambassador Soval is bringing them."

Jon smiled: "I see, thank you for the message Hoshi. Oh, why are you still on the ship, I thought I authorized shore leave for everyone?"

Hoshi: "You did sir, I am waiting for Lt. Reed to end his duty shift before we head to the planet."

Jon chuckled "Very well, Archer out."

Jon tossed the communicator back onto the bed and finished dressing. His command crew would be attending the ceremony as well. He hoped the are where it was being held was going to be large enough to hold everyone who was apparently showing up.

Little did Jon know that while not one of the more powerful and prominent families on Vulcan, T'Pol's family still had quite extensive land holdings. When she had pointed out earlier the small courtyard in front of the house as the place of the ceremony, T'Pol had neglected to mention that would be just where it was starting.

From there they would go to the area that was traditionally used in her family for the _Kun-ut, _or place of marriageIt was here that Jonathan was to give the _Kun-ut so'lik_, the marriage proposal. Jon had read that much in the Vulcan database. T'Pol had told him that there would be no need for the other part of the ritual, the _Kal'i'fee_, the challenge, as she had ended her bond to Koss and had actually spoken with him and he accepted her choice.

Jon was glad because he didn't think he'd have much chance against a Vulcan in a fight with the heat, air and gravity against him. Jon grabbed some bottled water and set off to find T'Pol to see about that promised tour of the garden.

Jon found her still in the kitchen with her mother, He stood silently and watched the two of them work, suddenly it dawned on him that he'd have to go vegetarian for the next few days. _Oh well _he thought to himself, _it won't kill me._

T'Pol: _No it will not, Besides, Phlox has stated you need to eat more vegetables_

Jon smiled.

T'Les: "Captain Archer, please come into the room, do not stand in the doorway."

Jon felt like he'd just been caught by the school principal doing something bad.

Jon: "My apologies ma'am, I thought it would be rude to interrupt you."

T'Les: "It is not rude when you are a guest in this house and my daughters betrothed."

Jon decided to not mention that he was T'Pol's husband, not her betrothed.

Jon: "Please, call me Jonathan.."

T'Les studied him for a few moments.: "Very well, you will call me T'Les."

Jon: "Well T'Les, I was wondering if it would be alright to borrow T'Pol, she had mentioned a tour of the garden."

T'Les: "That would be acceptable, but please do not stray too near the back wall, the d'mallu vines have begun to grow in rather vigorously this season."

Jon looked at T'Pol

T'Pol: "An omnivorous plant."

Jon: "I see."

As Jon and T'Pol left for the garden, T'Les was surprised to here the front door chime. She answered the door and was more surprised to see the person who had arrived. It was Koss.


	3. Chapter 3

T'Les: "Koss, why have you come?"

Koss: "My apologies for arriving unannounced T'Les, I had heard that T'Pol had returned to Vulcan and I wished to speak with her."

T'Les: "I see, T'Pol is in the back garden, she is with her betrothed."

Koss: "Yes, a Human. I will not remain long, nor will I invoke the _Kali-fee_, What I have to say will only be brief."

T'Les pondered Koss's words for a few moments, then she bowed her head and allowed him into the house. She watched as he made his way towards the back, and then returned to her work preparing the evening meal.

T'Pol and Jon were walking back towards the house, the heat had started to get to on and T'Pol had wisely decided to cut short their tour. However as they almost reached the entrance, T'Pol stopped in her tracks. Jon looked up and saw what, or rather who had stopped his wife. It was a Vulcan male he stood a little taller than Jon and was waiting patiently.

Jon and T'Pol walked over to where Koss stood.

Koss: "T'Pol, it is agreeable to see you once again."

T'Pol: "Koss, why have you come here?"

Koss: "In a moment T'Pol" Koss turns to face Jonathan "Please forgive me, you must be Captain Archer. I am Koss, I was T'Pol's betrothed until she broke of our relationship."

Jon: "I know who you are, T'Pol told me about you and what happened between you."

Koss: "I see, If you would Captain, I would speak with T'Pol in private. I assure you it would only be for a few minutes."

Jon looked at T'Pol: **_You want me to stay_**?

T'Pol: **_Thank you but that will be unnecessary_**.

Jon nodded and entered the house without looking back. He knew she could take care of herself.

T'Pol looked at Koss: "Why have you come?"

Koss: "I do not intend to cause you distress. I have come with news I thought you and your mother would be of interest to hear. In a way it is good that Captain Archer is here so he may inform Earth. If he so desires."

T'Pol: "What news could you have that would be of interest to Earth?"

Koss: "Have you heard of the Syrranites?"

T'Pol: "I have not"

Koss: "They are a group of Vulcans who have come to the conclusion that we have strayed from the true path of Surak."

T'Pol: "I fail to understand what this has to do with us or Earth."

Koss: "Through my contacts in the High Command I have learned that there is a plan in place to wipe out the Syrranites."

T'Pol: "Again I fail to see the point of your visit."

Koss: "T'Pol, I am a Syrranite. I have come to ask the aid of you and your captain, and hopefully Earth."

T'Pol: "I do not see what aid we can offer. Or why you wish to involve Earth."

Koss: "You are aware of course of the newly opened Earth Embassy here on Vulcan? Our leadership has discovered a plan that involves both the Embassy and the High Command. However we do not know yet what it is.."

T'Pol: "I do not presume to speak for my captain or for Earths government. However I shall pass on what you have told me and allow Jonathan the decision on whether or not to inform his superiors."

Koss: "That is all I request. I will contact you again after your ceremony."

Koss held his hand up in the Vulcan Salute to which T'Pol returned. He then made his was back into the house and left the way he had come.

T'Pol walked back into the house and found Jonathan helping her mother by setting the table. Jon looked at her and then returned to his task. Allowing her the decision on whether to tell him or not. T'Pol had of course already made that decision.

Over the course of the meal, T'Pol told both Jon and T'Les what she had been told by Koss. T'Les was sceptical at the information. She had heard of the Syrranites at the university. But dismissed them as a radical student group. Even on Vulcan they had them.

Jon however was not quick to dismiss the information. His time spent in the Expanse had taught him to listen to any bit of information. And he was definitely listening now. Especially since it involved Earth.

Jon: "And Koss didn't say who he got this information from?"

T'Pol: "No, he merely said that he had contacts within the High Command."

Jon: "The Embassy has just opened, the Ambassador and his staff haven't even arrived yet. I wonder what could involve it?"

T'Pol: "Would it not be prudent for you to inform Starfleet?"

Jon: "Of what? That your ex-boyfriend told us that a dissident faction on Vulcan is irritating the High Command and there may be something involving a nearly empty building of ours? Sorry, not until I get more proof of anything substantial. However. Just to be on the safe side, I will send more security down from Enterprise to the Embassy."

T'Pol: "Koss was never my boyfriend."

T'Les: "indeed Captain, if I understand the word correctly, Her only boyfriend was you."

Jon: "Really"

T'Pol: "Mother"

T'Les: "Yes, unfortunately as a young girl, T'Pol did not get along well with others of her age."

Jon smiled at T'Pol.

T'Pol: "Mother, it is unkind to be discussing this."

T'Les: "Very well my daughter. Now if you will be kind enough to clear the dishes, I will retire to meditate."

The next few days were spent in a flurry of activity, Jon made good on his word, and mixed teams of MACO's and security from Enterprise were now stationed in and around the Embassy. Admiral Forrest had demanded to know why and Jon reluctantly told him. The ball was now if Forrests court as it were.

T'pol, T'Les, Hoshi and Amanda were deep into the preperations for the ceremony. Jon, was getting more nervous.

Finally the day had arrived, Jon was in his room struggling to put on his robes properly, Trip and Admiral Forrest were helping as best they could.

Trip: "As I understand it, the ceremony itself it quite short. The priest says some type of fancy poem, then the two of you retire to your room to consumate the marriage."

Jon looked at Trip: "Where'd you hear that?"

Trip: "I asked Ambassador Soval about it."

Jon: "And he told you?"

Trip: "Yeah"

Jon: "I've been asking T'Les about it for the past 3 days but she kept brushing me off."

Finally after one last tug in the appropriate place, the robes settled into the right position. Jon smiled and looked at Admiral Forrest.

Forrest: "JOn, I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be marrying a Vulcan on her home world. I said it before and I'll say it again. I think your father would have been proud of you."

Jon smiled.

The three of them left and headed to the place of marriage.

Once they had arrived Trip and Admiral Forrest went over and stood off to the side, they stood with some members of Jon's command staff, Malcolm, Travis and Hoshi, as well as some Earth dignitaries.

Jon walked over to the gong hanging over a small firepit and rang it once, this was the signal to show he had arrived. After a moment he rang the gong again, this showed he was ready for the ceremony to begin.

After a moment T'Pol enters, she is escorted by T'Les, and Soval. As well as the high priest who will be performing the ceremony. T'pol stands in front of jonathan and extends the first two fingers of her right hand. Jonathan does the same and touches them to T'Pols.

The priest comes over and begins to speak.

Priest: "What you are about to see comes down from the time of the  
Beginning. This is the Vulcan heart, this is the Vulcan soul this is  
our way."

The priest then reaches forward and initiates a mind meld with both Jon and T'Pol, He strengthens the bond that is already present between them. Then he withdraws his hands. He looks down at Jonathan, then at T'pol.

Priest: "Pon farr!"

With that, the ceremony ends. Normally the Priest and a guard would stay and watch over the two as they consummated the marriage. But jon had argued extensively against that. And with Soval's help he was able to change that part of tradition.

Malcolm stood with the rest of the Enterprise crew and watched as everyone walked off, Jon and T'Pol would return to the house to, finish the ceremony in private.

Malcolm: "So that's it? When you told me it was going to be short I thought it was going to be longer than 30 bloody seconds."

Trip: "At least it got you off the ship."

Forrest: "Alright that's enough you two. C'mon lets go back to the hotel and have a drink in their honour. I'm buying the first round."

Trip: "Why that's mighty generous of you Admiral."

2 days later, Jon and T'Pol are strolling through the garden once again, this time it is near dusk and the temperature has dropped to a more tolerable level for Jon to handle.

T'Pol: "Mother informed me that Commander Tucker called you while I was meditating. May I inquire as to what he wanted?"

Jon: "Oh nothing much, just wanted to let us know that if we were done consummating our marriage, that they were going to take a tour of the new Earth Embassy in the morning, and wanted to know if we wanted to come along. I told him I wasn't sure but I'd let him know."

T'Pol: "That was wise of you, I had planned to take you to see the monastery at Mount Seleya, however you will not be allowed to climb the mountain. It is not allowed to off worlders."

Jon: "I think I'd still like to see it, it sounds pretty exciting. I'll contact Trip later and tell him we won't be going with them."

Jon had no idea that that decision would have far reaching consequences.

The next day, after an travel pod flight of about an hour, Jon stood at the base of the Mountain, and gazed up at it in wonder. As he stood there looking up and trying to count the steps that faded into the distance, T'Pol was approached by a younger Vulcan female. She wore the customary robes of a student of the Kohlinar. T'Pol walked over to the woman and listened intently to what she had to say, Jon was startled out of his train of thought when through the bond he shared with T'Pol, he felt a wave of shock and grief. Quickly he turned to face his wife.

Jon: "T'Pol? What is it?"

T'Pol walked back towards Jon and to his surprise past him, heading for the travel pod.

T'Pol: "We must return to the city immediately."

Jon: "Why, what's going on?"

Jon finally caught up to T'Pol, but not before she had already climbed into the travel pod and started its engine.

Jon climbed in and strapped himself in, as the buckle snapped into place, he was pushed back into his seat by the abrupt takeoff.

Jon: "T'Pol what the hell…?"

T'Pol: "Aisha it is imperative we return as quick as possible."

Jon: "Damnit, tell me what the hell is going on, That's an order Commander!"

T'Pol turned and faced him: "Captain, there has been an incident in Shi'Kar."

Jon: "What kind of incident?"

T'Pol: "The Earth Embassy has been attacked and destroyed."

Jon felt himself go numb, he didn't want to ask the next question but couldn't stop himself from doing so.

Jon: "Were there any casualties?"

T'Pol: "19 people have been killed."

Jon: "Who?"

T'Pol: "Most of them were security and staff from the embassy itself. They were making the final preparations for the arrival of Earths Ambassador."

Jon: "Who were the rest T'Pol?"

T'Pol: "2 MACO's from Enterprise, as well as 3 of our security personnel."

Jon know there was more, he could feel T'Pol holding it back.

Jon: "Who else?"

T'Pol: "Perhaps we should wait until we…"

Jon: "Tell me!"

T'Pol closed her eyes briefly, opening them she stared straight into Jonathans.

T'Pol: "2 other Enterprise crew were also killed in the attack. Corporal Amanda Cole and Commander Charles Tucker."

Jon sagged back into his seat, Trip was gone, his friend for many years, the man who he'd had a clone made of and then killed to save Trips life, was gone.

Jon, his voice heavy with held back emotion ordered T'Pol to take them to the site of the Embassy.

T'Pol: "I think it would be best if…"

Jon: "Do it Commander."

T'Pol: "Yes sir."

The pod gracefully executed its turn and sped for the capital city. T'Pol knew that Jon was hurting, but he was in his 'Captain' mode and had closed off his side of the bond, It pained her that he would close himself off from her like that.

T'Pol also grieved for the loss of her friend and colleague. She had hoped that upon receiving the news of the passing of their friend, she and Jon would be able to comfort each other. But he had withdrawn from the bond and would not answer her questions. T'Pol decided it would be best to let Jonathan deal with it on his own, for now.

Jon retreated into his thoughts, the only thing he was feeling right now strangely enough, was extreme anger, not grief or sorrow. He had an overwhelming need to reach out and strangle someone until he found out what happened to his crew, to his friend. Jon could sense T'Pol trying to reach him through their bond, but thanks to her teachings, he had been able to close off his end of it. He didn't want to send her his thoughts right now. He even ignored her verbal comments.

Soon, the pod was touching down near what remained of the shattered building. From the air Jon had seen a large hole had taken out one whole section of the building, and as the pod landed he watched as more of the building came down.

As Jon and T'Pol stepped from the pod and headed over to the security outpost that had been hastily set up near the site, T'Pol saw Koss standing nearby. She watched Jonathan march up to a security officer covered in dust and debris. While he was occupied she headed for Koss.

T'Pol: "What do you know about this?"

Koss: "This is what I had tried to warn you about."

T'Pol: "Captain Archer will need to speak with you about this."

Koss: "I cannot remain here, the Syrranites are already being blamed for this attack. But it could not have been one of us."

T'Pol: "Why?"

Koss: "We follow Surak's true path. We are pacifists. None among us would do such a thing."

T'Pol: "Then why would you be blamed for it?"

Koss: "As I informed you, the High Command wishes to do away with us, they see us as a threat to their continued power."

From behind her T'Pol heard Jonathan shout her name, she knew he was calling for her to assist him. She turned and nodded to him, letting him knew she had heard. As she turned back to Koss, he reached out and placed something in her hand.

Koss: "If your Captain wishes to discover the truth about this attack, use this. It will lead you to where we can talk more, freely."

And with that said, he turned and walked away. T'Pol was tempted briefly to go after him and have him explain what he knew. But Jonathan's second call forestalled that idea. Upon reaching her husbands side she noted that the Ensign with whom he had been talking was from Enterprise, and not one of the Embassies security members.

Jon: "Ensign Martin told me that The explosion came from near the main living quarters for the Ambassador and his family. Malcolm and Travis were injured and are in a nearby medical facility. Hoshi and Admiral Forrest were not here."

T'Pol: "What do you suggest we do."

Jon: "First we bury the dead. Then we find out who did this and make them pay."

It was a sad day on Enterprise, in truth it was a sad day for Earth and Starfleet, but it was more personal for the crew of Enterprise, they had lost their own, they had lost family. The deaths of Commander Charles 'Trip' Tucker and Corporal Amanda Cole had hit everyone who knew them hard.

But not as hard as it hit Jonathan Archer. Jon always hurt when ever he lost a crewmember, but not like this. To Jon, Trip had been like a younger brother, they had a close friendship for years ever since meeting during the NX test program. Amanda was a very important part of Trips life and there for Jon had "adopted' her into their group.

Jon sat in his darkened ready room, the only light available came in from the porthole. Jon reached over and grabbed his nearly empty glass of whiskey, beside it sat a half full bottle, Jon looked at the glass in his hand, turning it to catch and reflect the starlight, in one quick motion he slammed the drink back and put the glass back on the table, he reached over and poured another full glass.

Once again, the buzzer to his door went off, the same as it had every 20 minutes for the past 4 hours. He had been in his ready room for 2 days, he had been on the comm with both Starfleet and the Vulcan High Command. He had no answers from the latter, and nothing but empty sympathy from the former.

However he had one thing on his side, Admiral Forrest. If not for his intervention, Enterprise would be on her way back home by now. But Admiral Forrest had intervened and Enterprise was now stationed here in Vulcan orbit until the bombing and deaths had been solved.

Jon could feel the tentative brushing of his mind from T'Pol, but he didn't return the gesture. He had closed her off, he had closed everyone off. Jon sat back in his chair and taking a drink from his glass, stared out the window into space.

T'Pol turned away from the door to the ready room and returned to the bridge. She met the looks from the crew that were there. Hoshi's eyes were still red from crying, Malcolm and Travis had been released from sickbay and both looked at her.

T'Pol merely shook her head and resumed her seat in the captains chair. Straightening her uniform she looked over at Hoshi.

T'Pol: "Lieutenant, please contact the Vulcan High Command."

Hoshi: "Captain Archer already spoke with them no more than 2 hours ago Commander."

T'Pol: "I am aware of this, please do as I asked."

Hoshi: "Aye Sir."

Within moments the view screen changed to show the image of a stoic elderly Vulcan.

T'Pol: "Councillor V'Las, I am Commander T'Pol. I am inquiring into the investigation of the bombing at the Earth embassy."

V'Las: "Commander, I have already spoken with your captain in this matter, I fail to see the logic in your call."

T'Pol: "My apologies Councillor, I was hoping you would be able to send us the rest of the material you had collected in the case."

V'Las: "I believe that information has just been sent to your ship. Now if you'll forgive me I have other matters to look into."

And with an abruptness that was rare even for a Vulcan, V'Las stabbed at the button to end the transmission.

Malcolm: "Well, friendly fellow isn't he?"

T'Pol: "Have we received the rest of the information as he said?"

Hoshi: "Yes, it was coming through as you were speaking with him."

T'Pol: "Very well, Mr Mayweather, you and Mr Reed will go over the information, please use the Command Center to conduct your investigation."

The two men nodded and headed off to their task, their stations were quickly manned by other crew.

Hoshi: "Are you going to let the Captain know we have more information Commander?"

T'Pol thought for a moment. "Yes I suppose I shall."

T'Pol got up and headed for the ready room, as soon as the outer door had closed Hoshi whispered to herself "After all, it's been 20 minutes."

T'Pol stood outside the inner door and pressed the door chime. She had gone through this motion for the last 4 hours. She expected no reply this time, as she hadn't the other times.

Jon: "What do you want"

T'Pol was startled both in the fact that Jon had replied and by how his voice sounded.

T'Pol: "Captain…I, I merely wished to inform you that we have received new information from the High Command."

Jon: "We should have, I asked for it, is that all?"

T'Pol: "No sir I also…"

Jon: "Then we're done."

The intercom clicked off. T'Pol stood there, she was confused. Not even in the expanse had Jon acted like this. T'Pol felt she had no other choice in what her next actions were. She reached over to the keypad and entered her command override code. The door slid open. Immediately her nose picked up the scent of unwashed human, uneaten food, and alcohol.

Before she had a chance to enter the room, Jon was there, in her face.

Jon: "What the hell do you think you're doing! I didn't give you permission to enter!"

T'Pol: "Captain, I need to.."

Jon: "The only thing you need to do 'Commander' is get out. Now!"

T'Pol: "Captain if you'll only let me."

Jon: "What part of that didn't you understand. Leave now before I have you relived from your post."

T'Pol sucked in a quick breath, once before Jon had relieved her and confined her to quarters, but he had been under alien influence at the time, this time, he was under no other influence but his own.

T'Pol: "Jonathan, please, I merely wish to talk."

Jon looked her in the eyes, and felt his anger fade away, T'Pol felt the wall separating their bond come quickly crumbling down and she was assaulted by the terrible grief that was overwhelming her beloved. Unsure of what else to do, T'Pol reached out and pulled Jon into her arms, she had to use her considerable strength to keep from collapsing as he sagged into her arms.

T'Pol fought to control the emotions that threatened to over come her as Jonathan broke down and let himself be carried away by the grief which he had been burying for the last few days.

T'Pol held him tightly to her as she whispered that things would be alright, that Trip would not want him to behave in this manner. That he would want him to get on with his life.

T'Pol guided Jon back into the room and sat with him on the small couch, she held him to her as he let the grief run its course.

After what seemed like hours, Jon opened his eyes, still brimming with tears, and looked at T'Pol.

Jon: "Why?"

T'Pol: "Because I had to, you are needed. You cannot lock yourself away again."

Jon: "I wasn't.."

T'Pol: "You cannot deceive me any longer my husband. I know you as you know yourself."

Jon looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry"

T'Pol: "You do not need to apologise to me Jonathan. I do understand. I grieve with thee as well. Trip was a colleague and friend. I will miss his presence greatly. But the time for sorrow is past. As I mentioned we have received the final bit of information from the High Command Mr's Reed and Mayweather are examining it now."

Jon: "Go and help them, we need to find out what really happened. See if any of your contacts in the Security ministry know anything else. There's one last thing I need to do before I can move on."

T'Pol: "And that is?"

Jon: "I have to plan a funeral."

And so, over the next few days, the funeral for the slain crew was organized and held in the Enterprise's launch bay. 7 caskets, each draped with the flag of the United Earth lay to one side, the crew that were not manning essential stations were massed along the other side.

Jonathan and the rest of the command crew stood on the railing overlooking it all. Jon spoke about each crewman in turn. He spoke about how he tried to treat everyone the same, about how he tried to get them to focus on their talents and make them enjoy being out here as much as he did.

Lastly, he spoke about Trip, how they met, how they became fast friends. Jon had to stop more than once during his eulogy as his voice broke and he couldn't continue. Finally he was done. He nodded to a crewman standing near the caskets, and the tones of 'Amazing Grace' played on bagpipes filled the bay. According to the wished of each of the deceased, they were to be shipped back home for burial. Columbia would be joining Enterprise for that solemn duty. Enterprise would be remaining on station until Jonathan had concluded the investigation. Jon stood and watched as the crew filed past the caskets. Some were dabbing their eyes, others reached out to give the caskets a quick touch. Jon stayed standing even as the bridge crew descended to say their own goodbyes to their fallen comrades.

Jon stayed in the launch bay, alone, for a long time.

A day later, Jon was in his ready room when the chime went off. He signalled for the person to enter and was surprised to find T'Pol, Malcolm and Travis in front of him.

Jon: "What have you found?"

Malcolm: "Sir, we've found DNA traces on the bomb fragments. By accessing the Vulcans databases, we've been able to identify the person who placed the bomb."

Jon: "Who was it?"

Travis handed Jon a PADD. On it was a picture of a young Vulcan female, she looked maybe the same age as T'Pol.

Travis: "According to the database, her name is T'Pau. She's a member of a radical group known as the Syrranittes."

Jon: "Radical? On Vulcan?"

T'Pol raised her eyebrow. "They are considered such due to their beliefs. They believe that Vulcan has wandered away from the true path of Surak. Surak as you may recall was the father of Vulcan Logic."

Jon: "I know, I did read the book you gave me, finally."

Malcolm: "Sir, we've contacted the Vulcans and they say that T'Pau and the rest of her group have gone into hiding. They are having difficulty in tracking them down. They feel it would be best left up to them."

Jon: "So in other words they want us to go away and let them handle it. I don't think so. It was Earths embassy that was bombed and it was my crew that got killed. Good job, you're all dismissed."

Jon sat down, his mind searching for a way to find this T'Pau. He didn't notice as T'Pol stayed behind while the other two left.

T'Pol: "Captain."

Jon: "Oh I'm sorry T'Pol, was there something else?"

T'Pol: "Yes, I have something to show you."

T'Pol pulled a small item from her hip pocket and placed it on the desk. It was a triangular medallion. Jon recognized it as an IDIC symbol. It stood for Infinite Diversities Infinite Combinations. And it was one of the founding tenants in Surak's reformation of the Vulcan people.

Jon: "Ok, was that it?"

T'Pol let out a small sigh: "This was given to me by Koss, he said if we ever needed to speak with him, more privately, it would lead us to him."

She leaned down and pressed one of the corners of the medallion. Immediately a holographic image formed in the air above the desk. It appeared to be a map of some kind, there were what looked to be waypoints marked out in Vulcan."

Jon: "Do you recognize the area?"

T'Pol: "Yes, it is a Vulcan desert known as The Forge. If this is where Koss has chosen to go, then it was an ideal location."

Jon: "Why is that"

T'Pol: "The Forge is surrounded by an area of electromagnetic interference. Transporters and sensors and unable to penetrate the area. Also particle weapons will not function within its boundaries."

Jon: "Do you think you can follow this map?"

T'Pol studied the image for a few minutes before responding.

T'Pol: "Yes, I have now memorized the map and all the markers. It should not be difficult for me to find Koss."

Jon: "For us, I'm going as well."

T'Pol: "Jonathan, I strongly suggest you remain here. A Vulcan desert is no place for a Human."

Jon: "So I'll bring lots of water. I'm going T'Pol, and that's final."

T'Pol: "Understood. But I caution you to be extremely careful."

Jon nodded: "Go see the quartermaster and get us outfitted for a desert environment. I'm placing Malcolm in command. I need to give him some advice."

Both Jon and T'Pol left the ready room, Jon stayed on the bridge to transfer command to Malcolm, and T'Pol headed for their quarters and then to the quartermasters office. Catching a stray thought from Jonathan, she knew this was not going to be 'a walk on the beach' for him. Jon meant business.


	4. Chapter 4

Jon adjusted the straps of his pack once more as he walked down the corridor towards the transporter. As he passed a side corridor T'Pol appeared at his side.

T'Pol: "Jonathan, are you sure you're prepared for this adequately?"

Jon gave her a sideways glance as he continued walking: "Yes, Phlox has given me some injections to bring along in case I run out of breath and these new desert environment suits will help a lot, I'm sure."

T'Pol: "Have you brought sufficient amounts of water?"

Jon: "Yes, everything is in my pack"

The two of them turned a corner and stopped. Standing in the transporter alcove was Ambassador Soval. Jon frowned, he hadn't even known the man was aboard..

Jon: "Ambassador, what can we do for you?"

Soval: "Captain, I understand you intend to journey to the Forge."

Jon looked at T'Pol, she shook her head, indicating that she had not informed Soval.

Soval: "I am not here to hinder you Captain, I am here to offer my assistance. Commander Tucker and Corporal Cole saved many Vulcan lives and I am here to, repay, the favour."

Jon: "How do you intend to assist us?"

Soval held up what looked like a data disk. "This contains the sensor data that is necessary to get you through our satellite network."

He turned and handed it to the crewman at the console. Jon nodded when the crewman looked at him.

Jon and T'Pol stepped into the alcove and signalled they were ready. Jon looked at Soval and nodded his thanks to the man.

Soval: "Safe journey."

Jon and T'Pol vanished in a mass of sparkling light.

As the transporter beam released him, Jon staggered a bit. He was still not quite prepared it seems for the increased heat and gravity of this place. T'Pol reached out a steadying hand and Jon smiled his thanks to her. He reached around to a pouch on his belt and pulled out a medical injector, he quickly injected himself with Phlox's concoction, almost immediately he began to feel better. He'd have to remember to thank Phlox upon their return.

Jon looked out over the expanse of the desert and was glad he brought his hat and sunglasses, he looked at T'Pol, she was also looking across the desert. She stopped and pointed to what appeared to be an old gully or stream bed.

T'Pol: "It is this way, keep close."

Jon smiled and followed her down the side of the hill, then they began their long trek towards their goal.

After a few hours Jon called a halt. He really needed to rest for a few minutes and his body was crying out for water. They walked over to an area that was partially shaded by an overhang. Jon wearily dropped to the ground and dug out the water pouch. He drank only a few sips, knowing they would need to conserve it in case their search lasted longer than they would like. He turned and offered some to T'Pol, instead of refusing it, she accepted it and took enough only to wet her mouth. As a Vulcan she was quite used to these condition and could actually have gone longer without water. But she knew the site of her not taking a drink would bother her husband, besides it was best to just play it safe.

Jon: "Are we still on the right heading?"

T'Pol: "Yes, however I suspect we will need to find some sort of shelter soon, night falls quickly here as does the temperature."

Jon nodded: "Fine, let's get going then, we'll keep an eye out for a cave or something."

The two quickly set out again, T'Pol in the lead with Jon following a few feet behind, he trusted her to keep them to the course laid out in the holographic map, while he tried to spot anything that would be suitable shelter for them

The two of them had only been walking for another ½ hour when T'Pol suddenly stopped. Jon looked at her as she leaned in close to him and whispered in his ear.

T'Pol: "We are being watched, above us, on the ridge it is a Vulcan."

Jon nodded briefly: "Keep walking, if they want anything, they'll show themselves."

They began their walk again, this time they walked for over an hour, as they turned a bend in the ancient stream bed, they stopped, standing in front of them was a Vulcan male. Jon had always had trouble judging their ages.

T'Pol held up her hand in the split V gesture, it was returned by the male.

Vulcan: "Greetings, may I ask why you are out here?"

T'Pol: "We follow the path of Surak."

The Vulcan nodded and then looked over at Archer, "You are a Human, do you also follow Surak's path?"

Jon nodded

The Vulcan stared at him for sometime before making a decision. "Very well, I am Arev, Come, I will take you to the sanctuary. It is quite a distance away. However, we will need shelter first as there is a storm approaching."

Both Jon and T'Pol turned and looked behind them, they saw the huge mass of wind and sand steadily gaining on them.

The three of them turned and ran for an opening in the rocks ahead, behind them the storm grew quickly in size and fury, there was so much static in the air that it was producing lightening. One bolt slammed into the ground too close to Jonathan and he was thrown off his feet by the shockwave. T'Pol stopped and ran back to her mate, he was dazed but appeared to be otherwise unharmed, quickly she lifted him up and pulled him along with her.

Soon enough they reached the cave.

Arev: "Quickly, we must block the entrance."

The three worked together to pile rocks and other debris into the caves small opening, Once ther were done, Arev turned to and began building a small fire with bits and pieces of wood that were in the cave.

T'Pol looked at Jon, and even though he had a slightly dazed look still in his eyes from the too near lightning strike, he assured her he was okay. She nodded and turned to help Arev and to get Jon some water and a ration bar from the packs.

While T'Pol and Arev busied themselves with their tasks, Jon leaned against the wall of the cave and let our a slight grunt of pain, the lightning had hit close enough to him to have actually shocked him, And the fall he took didn't help matters either, he thought he may have bruised a few ribs. As he watched the two Vulcan's go about their chores he could not help himself from falling into a light doze.

T'Pol returned to her husbands side and found he had fallen asleep. She reached down and tapped him on the shoulder, and called him Captain, she had found this woke him much more quickly than just stating his name.

As she mentioned his rank, Arev looked at them and then away again. He also had been busy preparing food for them from his own pack.

Arev stood and walked over to where to other two were and handed them small wooden bowl with a heated broth in them.

Arev: "You are not here following Surak's path. You are Captain Archer of the _Enterprise_, and you are his first officer, and wife, Commander T'Pol. Why have you come to the Forge Captain. As a Human you are unsuited to the conditions here."

Jon smiled a bit and looked at Arev: "How'd you know?"

Arev: "She called you Captain, there is only one Earth ship that has a Vulcan as part of it's crew. Also your hat gave it away:"

Jon smiled, of course it would have been the hat, emblazoned with NX-01 right on the front of it. Next time he's have to use a different one.

Jon: "We're on a mission, we need to find the Syrranites"

Arev raised an eyebrow. "Why do you seek them?"

Jon: "We need to find out how they are connected to the bombing of the Earth embassy, and the death of my crew."

Arev was silent for a moment. "The Syrranites have no connection to those incidents. They are peaceful."

He was about to say more when a blast of lightning from the ongoing storm struck near the cave entrance. It knocked loose some of the stones. The three of them hurried to rebuild the protective barrier. Jon turned to grab a large stone near him when a cry of pain caused him to look up, T'Pol had been nearly struck, the shockwave hurling her across the cave, Jon quickly went to her side and checked her over. Whispering to her he told her to lay still. He found nothing in his quick check other than some minor burns along her side.

Arev: "Quickly Captain, we must seal the entrance again, then we can tend to her injuries."

As Jon rose to help Arev, a huge bolt of lightning sizzled in through the opening and struck Arev full in the chest. He was tossed across the cave and slammed into the far wall. Jon ran to him, the sight was gruesome, but Jon checked him anyways. Amazingly, Arev still lived, Jon looked at him, he was horribly burned.

Faster than Jon could move Arev's hands reached out and grabbed him, one behind his head, holding him in place, the other was pressed to the side of his face, the fingers searching for certain areas. Suddenly Jonathan felt his mind being invaded. He fought but it was no use.

Arev: "Vokau….vokau…vokau…."

Jonathan felt something else enter his mind, another presence, merging with his own, then all he saw was darkness.

Jon awoke to the feeling of something cold and wet being drawn across his forehead and down the side the side of his face, he opened his eyes and immediately regretted it as a sharp pain seemed to pierce his brain.

T'Pol: "I caution you against doing that again."

Jon: "What happened?"

T'Pol: "I am unsure, when I came too I found you laying here and Arev dead."

Jon slowly turned his head and looked at the still form of the other Vulcan, his face had been covered by T'Pol. Jon cautiously raised himself to a sitting position and gratefully accepted the water flask from T'Pol.

T'Pol: "Are you alright?"

Jon: "I'm not sure, Arev was hit by lightening. I went to help him, and I think he hit me."

T'Pol looked to the cave entrance and then back to her husband.

T'Pol: "I believe the storm has passed, if you are well enough to travel I suggest we continue."

Jon nodded absently. He seemed to be distracted by something, he couldn't put his finger on it. He was sure it would come to him in time.

Jon and T'Pol gathered their things and Jon paused by the body of Arev a minute and then the two left the cave. T'Pol once again took the lead, following the route that was given them by Koss. They had elected to wait until it was nightfall to start out again as it was easier for Jonathan to travel in. Also it had the added benefit of making it hard for them to be spotted.

Jon stopped and looked over head into the night sky and watched as a pair of scout craft flew by.

Jon: "I thought technology couldn't function here?"

T'Pol: "The dampening field only extends a few hundred meters."

Jon nodded and began walking past T'Pol, raising her eyebrow at his suddenly strange need to take the lead, she reached around and placed her hand on his arm, when he stopped she held up the water flask with her other hand, it had been quite some time since he had last taken a drink. To her surprise he shook his head.

Jon: "I'll be fine for a while longer."

T'Pol: "You're not Vulcan."

Jon: "Oh,. Right."

T'Pol raised her eyebrow again as she watched Jon take a drink, he had sounded as if he had been disappointed. They once again began walking, unfortunately their progress was becoming impeded. They were having to seek shelter more and more from ever increasing over flights of scout ships.

T'Pol: "We must find another cave, if we remain out here we will be discovered."

Jon nodded distractedly. As T'Pol turned away down a side gully, he stopped her.

Jon: "No, it's this way."

Jon walked away from T'Pol as she just stood there watching him.

T'Pol: "What is this way?"

She hurried to catch up to him, his behaviour was becoming increasingly erratic ever since the storm.

T'Pol watched as Jon walked up to the side of a cliff.

T'Pol: "I fail to see how this will be of use to us."

Jon turned to her and smiled. "Trust me"

And to her amazement, he walked through the cliff face. Of course it was a hologram she thought to herself. Quickly she followed him. They were in a cavern, the floor was smooth and there were polished columns supporting the roof. This place had been formed by Vulcans.

T'Pol: "Where are we?"

Jon had a look on his face that made her think of the time they had discovered the crashed Xindi insectiod ship and he had been infected with a chemical that took over his thinking process. She was becoming worried about her husband.

Jon simply replied, "Don't resist."

T'Pol: "Don't resist? Don't resist what?"

Without any type of sound or warning, the two of them were surrounded by Vulcans. Three of them were surrounding and holding Jonathan, while a fourth held a knife to his throat. Two large males had grabbed T'Pol's arms and held her fast as she struggled to go to her mate.

Out of the darkness a woman who appeared to be the same age as T'Pol appeared, her hair was worn in a different style than was the norm, it brushed the tops of her shoulders, she looked over the two of them demanded to know why they were here. Before T'Pol could try their cover story, Jonathan interrupted her.

Jon: "We're looking for the person who bombed the Earth embassy, she looks a hell of a lot like you, goes by the name of T'Pau."

The Vulcan woman looked at Jon and proudly stated that she was T'Pau. That did it. Jon struggled against his captors, almost succeeding in breaking free of them.

"You murdered my best friend!" he snarled at her.

T'Pol was shocked at his sudden ferocity.

T'Pau however was unmoved at his display of primitive emotion.

T'Pau: "I didn't have anything to do with the destruction of your embassy Human, I am a Syrranite. I and the others here follow Surak's true path, we are pacifists."

Jon: "Your DNA was all over the bomb fragments we recovered!"

T'Pau: "Irrelevant. I was not involved."

She motioned for the guards to take Jon and T'Pol away. They were led to a small room and tossed inside. Once the door was closed and locked behind them, Jon stumbled over to a small barred window and clutched at it for support. Quickly T'Pol went to his side.

T'Pol: "Aisha, what is wrong?"

T'Pol was worried, she could only get a brief sense of him through their bond they shared, it was if it was being blocked somehow. Yet she could tell that it was not Jonathan who was doing it.

Jon: "I…I'm not sure, I think something happened to me, I think Arev did something to me back there. He put something in my head."

T'Pol: "What do you mean?"

Jon: "It feels as if I'm not alone, it almost feels like our bond, but different."

Without warning Jon dropped like a stone to the floor, It happened so quickly T'Pol had little time to catch him before his head it the ground.

_Jon looked around him, it looked as if he was in the same cavern where they had been caught by T'Pau and her followers._

"_Greetings Captain. I apologise for the abruptness, but I felt it was time I introduced myself."_

_Jon whipped around and came face to face with a middle aged Vulcan male. He was calmly seated on a stone bench and looked up at Archer._

_Jon: "Who are you?"_

_Surak: "I'm sure you've heard of me Captain, I am Surak."_

_Jon was momentarily distracted from the conversation by a flickering of lights in the distance, as he turned his attention fully on it, he recognized the flickering as the signature of particle weapons being discharged. On the horizon, a great battle was being waged._

_Surak: "We are at the dawn of what my people will come to call 'The Time of Awakening' . The war is taking its toll."_

_Jon: "That was, almost 1800 years ago."_

_Surak: "We have much to discuss you and I."_

_Jon watches the battle rage for a few more minutes. "This doesn't feel much like a dream"_

_Surak: "You are seeing the past, through my eyes. You have been chosen Captain. I sense, you don't trust Vulcans very much."_

_Jon smiled and thought briefly of his wife, T'Pol "Some more than others."_

_Surak: "Given your experiences with my people, I can't say I blame you. The culture you are used to is very different from the one I helped create. My people have strayed Jonathan, and someone must restore them to the path."_

_Jon looked at Surak "I think you've got the wrong man, never mind the wrong species."_

_Surak actually smiled a bit. "I'm sorry Jonathan, but there's an Earth expression, we're stuck with each other. Don't fight what's been given to you, open your heart and mind, and the way will become clear."_

_Jon sat on the stone bench and rubbed his hands together, he wished T'Pol was here with him to give him support, like she had always done in the past._

_Jon: "I'm not sure where I would even begin."_

_Surak: "The way will show itself Jonathan."_

_Suddenly the two were almost blinded by the light of a huge explosion, Jon looked up and to his horror saw the all to recognizable signature of a nuclear detonation, a huge mushroom cloud was rising above the desert._

T'Pol cradled Jon in her arms, his collapse had caught her off guard, she was doing her best to comfort him in this environment. She needed to get their supplies back, It was past due for Jonathans injections. She hoped that it was the only reason for his odd behaviour.


	5. Chapter 5

Jon slowly awoke to find himself being help by T'Pol, he looked up at her face and saw that she was staring at him.

T'Pol: "Are you alright Jonathan?"

Jon: "I think so, my head's sore but suddenly, things are becoming a little clearer"

T'Pol: "How do you mean?"

Jon: "I'll explain later, right now we have to figure out how to try to get our of here."

T'Pol: "Perhaps it would be best if you explained what you meant earlier when you said Arev may have done something to you, that you felt as if you weren't alone."

Jon looked at his hands for a few moments and then he looked at T'Pol

Jon: "Do you sense anything different through our bond?"

T'Pol was silent for a moment then replied. "The bond is still strong, however, it is clouded, it is the same as when I was teaching you how to shield yourself from anothers thoughts."

Jon: "It's not me, it's him."

T'Pol: "Him? What do you mean?"

Jon: "Arev did something to me alright, he didn't just put something in my head, he put someone."

T'Pol: "Jonathan what are you talking about. Did Arev meld with you?"

Jon: "Sorta, he gave me a…katra? Surak's katra."

T'Pol: "That is not possible Jonathan."

Jon: "I was speaking with him, the same as I'm talking to you now."

T'Pol: "Perhaps you sustained and injury which made you believe…"

Jon: "I'm not injured! I saw him T'Pol as clear as I see you. He's in my head and we spoke!"

T'Pol: "I am sorry Jonathan, it is difficult for me to accept what you say. A Vulcan to posses anothers katra, was tales told to children, for a Human to hold a Vulcan katra, is impossible."

Jon: "I know what's in my head T'Pol."

T'Pol: "What did you, discuss?"

Jon: "He told me that, what'd I'd been given was a gift, that I was chosen, that someone had to restore his people to the correct path."

T'Pol: "And that person is you?"

Jon shrugged and went over to the window, he leaned his head against the cool metal of the bars and sighed.

Jon: "I really wish stuff like this would stop happening to me."

T'Pol quickly rose and went and stood by her husbands side, she laid her hand upon his arm and comforted him as best she could.

T'Pol: "Perhaps it would be best if you focused your thoughts on something more pleasant for the time being, recall what I told you the night of our wedding here on Vulcan. You are going to be a father. Let those thoughts occupy your time."

Jon smiled and recalled the news she had sprung on him after they had made love, he had thought it was more of her rare dry humour, and he had joked about it himself. Until she gave him the 'look' and stated she was being truthful. By her count she was 6 weeks along. Jon had just looked at her and then in her mind, he had gone insane.

He leapt out of bed and with a huge smile on his face pulled her from the bed as well and gave her such a huge hug she had thought her ribs were going to crack. She had quickly brought him back down to earth by reminding him it was undignified for the two senior staff of _Enterprise_ to be convorting in such a manor while unclothed, even if they were married.

Jon and T'Pol were pulled from their thoughts of this happy time by the opening of the door to their 'cell'. T'Pau walked in with two of her followers. T'pau stared at T'Pol and pretty much ignored Jon.

T'Pau: "You claim to have been with Arev at the time of his death, correct."

T'Pol nodded

T'Pau: "Arev held Surak's Katra, did he pass it to you."

T'Pol: "He did not, I was unconscious at the time of his death."

T'Pau: "I do not understand, you said you had been with him when he died."

Jon: "No, I was with him, T'Pol had been knocked out by the storm. I hold Surak's Katra."

T'Pau: "You? A Human? This is not possible."

T'Pol: Never the less, it is true. Jonathan and I are wed and bonded, while I cannot say that I sense Surak, I can tell that there is another presence in the bond."

Jon looked at her "You never said that."

T'Pol: "I apologize, I wished to understand more before I said anything."

T'Pau walked up to Jonathan "You will show me"

Jon sighed and nodded, T'Pau reached up and placed her fingers along the meld points of his face. Soon the two were melded.

T'Pau: "I sense that we are not alone, that there is another with us. He comes."

T'pau looked at Jonathan, who's eyes had been downcast during the meld. Suddenly she saw the change in his eyes and felt the others presence fully through the meld. T'Pau quickly broke the meld and stepped back, she looked at the two who had come into the cell with her.

T'Pau: "It is true, Surak is with him. Come we must decide what is to be done."

And almost as quickly as they had come, the trio had left. The meld had taken a lot out of Jon, and in his already weakened state was just a little too much for his body to handle. He slowly sat down and laid his head on the ground.

Jon: "I really wish people would stop doing that to me."

T'Pol: "Well, she did ask permission, which you gave."

Jon: "Next time I do that, hit me"

T'Pol: "As you wish"

The two of them remained alone in their cell for the next few hours, Jon had fallen into a light sleep. T'Pol had gone though their supplies and found while they had adequate food, they would soon be running out of water if they were unable to replenish their supply. Her thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door, she looked up to find Koss there.

T'Pol: "Koss, why are you here?"

Koss: "I have come to inquire if you and your mate need any thing."

T'Pol: "We will soon need water."

Koss: "I shall speak with T'Pau, do you require anything else?"

T'Pol looked over at Jonathan and tenderly traced her hand along his cheek, he barely stirred. "We need to return to Enterprise, he needs medical attention."

Koss: "Until Surak's Katra is reached, that would be inadvisable."

T'Pol looked at him, then looked back at Jonathan.

Koss: "I will deliver your request for water to T'Pau."

Koss turned and left, T'Pol didn't look up to watch him go. T'Pol gathered her thoughts and slipped into a light meditative state. She would need her thoughts in order if she were to find a way out of this for the two of them.

Meanwhile, Jon was once again meeting with his passenger.

_Surak: "Captain, you must help my people recover what they've lost."_

_Jon: "What do you mean?"_

_Surak: "recall when I had told you that my people have strayed from the path I set out for them."_

_Jon: "Yes."_

_Surak: "You must help them find that path again."_

_Surak, whose back had been turned to Jonathan for most of the conversation, turned to face him. And Jon had to hold back a curse. Surak had open sores on every exposed surface of his skin and he was very pale. Jon recognized the signs of radiation sickness._

_Surak stumbled toward Jon and fell, Jon caught him and lowered him to the ground. Surak spoke again, but this time his voice was barely a whisper._

_Surak: "Find the Kir'Shara, it is the only…way…"_

_As Jon felt Surak pass in his arms, he watched as Suraks arm stretched out and pointed to a specific part of the cave._

Jon quickly woke and found himself in T'Pol's arms.

Jon: "Hey"

T'Pol: "Greetings, would you like a drink?"

Jon: "Sure."

As T'Pol went to the packs to get the water container, the door opened and T'Pau and two others walked in.

T'Pau: "You will give up Surak's Katra to another."

Jon: "Why?"

T'Pau: "It is unthinkable to have a Human carrying it.:"

Jon felt that he was missing something, but made a decision anyways.

Jon: "Fine"

T'Pau: "You will come with us."

Jon looked over at T'Pol and smiled, he then stood and with her help followed the other 3 out into the central courtyard. Two Vulcans came and took Jon from T'Pol while she was held back. They placed Jon in a raised platform. T'Pau came and stood in front of Jon and placed both her hands on his face and begun the meld. After a few moments it was becoming clear the meld was not going well. T'Pau had her eyes clenched shut and Jonathan was sweating heavily and grimacing as if in pain.

Suddenly, T'Pau was tossed away from Jonathan and stumbled back a few feet. She blinked in surprise and looked around her.

T'Pau: "I have failed. I could not remove the Katra. Surak expressed his desire to remain where he was."

Jon meanwhile had collapsed onto the platform, with T'Pol rushing to his side. She cradled his head in her lap, she glared at T'Pau and the other Vulcans. She desperately wished there was something she could do. She looked at Jonathan and her thumb gently caressed his cheek. Slowly his eyes opened and her looked up at her, he then looked around the centrel chamber and his gazes settled on a small alcove at one end.

Jon: "The Kir'Shara…."

T'Pau: "What did you say?"

Jon: "We must find the Kir'Shara."

T'Pol: "What is it?"

T'Pau: "The Kir'Shara contains Suraks original teachings. His writings. His words. It has been lost for hundreds of years."

Jon slowly stood and gestured towards the small cave entrence. "Down there."

T'Pol: "You are in no condition to undertake such a journey."

Jon: "We have to, it's your peoples only hope."

A few hours later, after Archer had regained his strength, he T'pol and T'Pau, were gearing up to venture into the small cave opening.

T'Pau turned to one of her people: "The over flights are increasing, it is time to leave this place. You know what to do."

The aid simply nodded and moved off. Jon checked his pack one last time and reached over and grabbed a torch off the wall. He looked at T'Pol and without hesitation headed into the cave. T'Pol glanced at T'Pau and together the two followed the captain into the darkness.

Meanwhile, in Shi'Kar, the Vulcan High Command was meeting, in attendance was Soval. He was there to question why the council so firmly believed the Syrranites were the ones behind the bombing of Earths Embassy, when all of the evidence had yet to be processed.

Soval: "Administrator V'Las. I fail to see the logic behind this course of action."

V'Las: "It is not your place to question our methods Soval. The Syrranites have become a dangerous influence on the people of Vulcan and that influence will stop."

Soval: "Surely it would be more beneficial to have the Humans assist with the investigation here on…"

V'Las: "This is Vulcan soil, it is our people, the Humans will have no more part in this. Our conversation is at an end."

Soval: "Administrator…"

V'Las: "Ambassador if you continue with your aid to the Humans you will be removed from your post. Return to Earth and do not speak of this further."

Soval sat quietly for a moment. He could see that the other members of the council were as confused as he was by V'Las's actions but they were unwilling to speak up. It was therefore logical that he be the one.

Soval: "With respect Administrator, I can no longer sit idly by and watch as you and this council continue on this course. It is not logical. There is no merit or basis for your campaign against the Syrranites. I will inform the Humans that you have with held information from them."

V'Las: "So be it. The decision is final. You are stripped of your rank as Ambassador to Earth. Your security clearances are revoked. I do not need to remind you that your oath of loyaly still remains valid. Now leave us."

The council watched as Soval stood and gathered his robes about his, it was with almost visible anger that he left the council chambers.

Councillor Kuvak: "Was that wise?"

V'Las: "It was necessary. If we are to succeed in destroying the Syrranites, we need to remove the Earth ship from orbit. Hail Enterprise Tell them to leave orbit, now. If not they will be fired upon."

The young Vulcan at the security console nods and sends the message. After a moment he looks at V'Las. "They are refusing to depart. They say their Captain and Fist officer are on Vulcan and will leave when thay are returned."

Kuvak: "Earth and Vulcan have been allied for over 100 years."

V'Las: "The Syrranites had to have seen our ships by now, if they evacuate into the Forge, they will be more difficult to track. We can not wait any longer." V'Las goes to the communications console and contacts the Vulcan Cruisers in orbit. "Drive Enterprise from orbit. Use all necessary force."

In orbit that Vulcan ships close quickly on Enterprise and open fire. On the Bridge Malcolm is thrown against the helm, he looks over to tactical.

Malcolm: "Polarize the hull, raise the new shields, phase cannons to full power, return fire."

Enterprise shakes again as it is hit, this time however it lashes back and with an amazing display of its new firepower manages to severly damage one of the smaller Vulcan ships.

Tacical officer: "Shields are holding, hull plating down to 85"

Malcolm: "Target the lead cruisers engines and weapons only."

Enterprise comes about and unleashes and volly of fire from its phase cannons. However the Vulcan ships shields still prove to be resistant agains the energy beams. It fires back and deals a serious blow.

Hoshi: "Hull breach on C deck, casualties are reported."

Malcolm: "Allies or not, lets up the stakes. Photonic Torpedoes, full power. Fire when ready."

Enterprise fires two torpedoes at the Cruiser and they strike with devastating force. Two more are fired, soon the Vulcan ship is adrift in space.

Malcolm: "I guess the improvements we made work quite well."

Hoshi: "Sir, More Vulcan ships are approaching, they have us outgunned and outmanned. We are being hailed."

V'Las: "You're hoplessly out gunned, your power systems are failing, don't force me to destroy your ship."

Soval looks at Malcolm: "He is correct, we should withdraw."

Malcolm: "Get us out of here."

On Vulcan, Vlas: "One Enterprise is out of scanner range, begin bombardment of the compund."

Vulcan Cruiser Commander: "Yes Administrator."

Jon, T'Pol and T'Pau continue their journey through the tunnels in search of the Kir'Shara. Jon leads the way, moving cobwebs out of the way, it is a long trip, many times they've had to back track and find different routes and the tunnels ahead had collapsed over time. Soon the three come to some type of crypt. Arrayed along the walls in standing positions, are the mummified bodies of anicient Vulcans. Jon looks at each one of them as they pass. As they approach one in particular, Jon hold up the torch and stares at its face.

Jon: "T'Klass, he was a student of Surak, one of the first Kohlinar masters"

T'Pau looks at him and then at the statue. T'Pol does the same, even tho Jon is her husband and mate and she trusts him implicitly, she does not understand how he can know this.

T'Pol: "There is no inscription, nothing to indicate his bloodline, no name, how do you know who he is my husband?"

Jon just looks at her and then turns and peers further into the tunnel "we're getting close."

Faintly they can hear the thudding of energy blast hitting the surface.

T'Pau: "They have begun their assault."

Jon just nods and moves off down the tunnel, giving the other two no choice but to follow him. After another half hour of walking they come upon and ancient dorrway. However there appears there is no way to get past it.

Jon slowly walks up to the door and studies it for a moment. He then touches the door in three different areas. With a shudder and a lound grinding noise, the door rolls back into the rock. Inside is a room containing a small pyramid shaped item.

Jon reaches out and slowly picks up the object.

T'Pua: "I had my doubts about whether or not it existed."

The three are then shaken by a blast that occurs close to them on the surface.

Jon: "Let's get our of here."

They turn to head back the way they came but the tunnel collapses before them, Jon turns and points farther into the caves, quickly ther three run for the way out.

Vulcan High Command

V'Las: "Report:"

Cruiser Commander: "Geo-magnetic interference is making it difficult to get a target lock."

V'Las: "Blanket the area."

Back in the Forge

Jon, T'Pol and T'Pau are running towards the exit from the caves when they are hurtled to the ground by a close blast. Jon goes over to see if T'Pol is alright, she nods that she if unhurt and they continue on. They emerge from the cave and stand upon a small plateau above the sanctuary where they watch as energy blasts from the Vulcan ships destroy it.

Watching the attack on a display V"las hears the announcement of the sanctuary's destruction.

V'Las: "Comb the desert, leave no survivors."

Kuvak: "We are presiding over a massacre."

V'Las: "We, are eliminating a threat."

In the Forge, Jon and the others are searching for a way back to the city when they hear the sounds of someone groaning. After a brief search they come upon the bodies of a number of Syrranites who had been caught in the blasts. All but one of them are dead, the last is an aid of T'Pau's, he has been trapped under falling debris, his chest has been crushed. There is little the could do for him even if they could. T'Pau goes to him and sits with him. After a moment it is over and she rejoins Jon and T'Pol. Together they move on.

On Enterprise, Malcolm and Soval are in Jon's ready room.

Soval: "I understand we suffered casualties."

Malcolm: "Injuries, two of them serious."

Soval: "I share your concerns about Archer and T'Pol."

Mal: "The Captain and Commander have been in rough spots before."

Malcolm: "What does High Command have against the Syrranites? They went to a lot of trouble to frame them for the embassy bombing."

Soval: "The Syrranite believe violence to be anti-ethical to Surak's teachings. V'Las considers that to be a dangerous mindset."

Malcolm: "He needs to be stopped."

Soval: "I agree, but we may need some help in doing so."

Malcolm: "I have an idea," He hit's the COMM button: "Set Course for Andoria, maximum warp."

Soval raises an eyebrow.

Malcolm: "Shran owes the Captain a favour,"


	6. Chapter 6

-1Jon, T'Pol & T'Pau are resting in the shade of a rocky outcroping, Jon was having a harder time of making it through the desert than he had thought, and had passed out from exhaustion almost as soon as he had sat down. T'Pol sat near her husband, her concern for him clearly evident in her eyes. She still was unsure of the things he had been saying, about him carrying the Katra of Surak, about what they were going to do with the Kir'Shara once they reached the city. If they reached the city. Jonathan's fatigue was becoming more pronounced. He no longer had any more of the tri-ox compound left. T'Pol hoped he would be able to continue.

T'Pau returned from her scouting trip to find the Human still asleep.

T'Pau: "He is not well. We should proceed without him. The Kir'Shara must reach the city."

T'Pol: "I will not leave him behind."

T'Pau crouched down near to T'Pol, she stared at her with an intensity that reminded T'Pol of her father.

T'Pau: "He cannot survive here long."

T'Pol: "He is a remarkable man, he will continue if he must."

T'Pau: "Very well. I have scouted the route ahead. We shall depart when it is dark."

T'Pol nodded and sat closer to her husband, she reached out and entwined her hand with his. She tried to call to him through their bond but once again found it to be difficult. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

On board _Enterprise_, a three way argument was taking place, well as much of one as possible when one of the participants was a Vulcan.

Shran: "Look here pink skin, your Captain and I settled our debts, as a matter of fact, it is he who still owes me!"

Malcolm: "Look, are you going to help us or not? The Captain and Commander T'Pol are trying to stop a war."

Shran: "I'm not sure if I believe these claims of yours. They come from a Vulcan after all."

Soval: "Commander Shran, I have given you all the information you require to aid us in this. What more do you need?"

Shran looked from the Vulcan to the Human and thought for a moment.

"I need to confer with my government, we're going to need reinforcements."

Back On Vulcan, things were little improved. Jon had woken up and despite T'Pol's concern, claimed he would be alright to travel. The sun had finally set and in the much cooler night air the three of them had resumed their journey. It was about 4 hours after nightfall when they were attacked.

4 Vulcan soldiers jumped them from the high cliffs surrounding the area they had been travelling through, they were armed with long poles with had a flat curved blade on one end and a rounded padded ball on the other. Jon thought it still looked like it would hurt like hell to get hit with one.

T'Pol and T'Pau both were set upon immediately, they fought with their attackers with finesse and grace. Jon however was not so fortunate, The higher gravity and less oxygen had taken their toll on him and he was being sorely pressed to hold his own. After a hard kick to his gut drove him to his knees, the Vulcan attacking him stopped and looked at him.

Vulcan: "Why do you fight us Human? You are out matched. Give up the relic and we will spare your lives."

For some reason the tone the Vulcan used really made Jon madder. However instead of succumbing to rage. Jon felt a calming affect take over his mind. His thoughts were filled with images and techniques of Vulcan martial arts. Jon knew that Surak was offering him aid.

Jon stood up and basically told the Vulcan to go to hell, and entered the fight once more. This time things were more evenly matched.

T'Pau had succeeded in both disabling and disarming her attacker and joined T'Pol in her fight as she had been over taxed in her fight with the other two Vulcans. Jon only looked up briefly in time to see his wife smashed to the ground by a blow from one of the balled end of the poles, she did not get up again.

Jon wanted to run to her aid, but was being betrayed by his body. The limited surge of energy Surak had been able to give him had worn off, he was finding it difficult to even stand let alone fight against someone who had 3 times his strength.

T'Pau watched T'Pol go down, she saw how Archer was struggling, she made the only logical choice. Archer carried both the Kir'Shara, and Surak's Katra. There was no other decision, Temporarily beating back her adversary, she lunged for Archer, grabbed him and tossed him into a small cave, she quickly followed. The two of then slid down a steep incline for quite some distance before rolling to a stop at the bottom.

Jon stood and quickly grabbed T'Pau.

Jon: "What the hell are you doing? We left T'Pol back there!"

T'Pau: "Surak's Katra and the Kir'Shara are more important…"

Jon: "Not to me they're not. Damn you! She's my wife! I'm not going to leave her behind!"

T'Pau: "You must. There is no way to reach her now. They would have already called in reinforcements. We must get to the city. That is where they will take her."

Jon: "This isn't over."

He turned and stalked away. T'Pau simply followed without comment.

T'Pol was dragged to her feet, a huge greenish bruise was beginning to form along the left side of her head, she suspected she may have a fractured cheek bone as well as a concussion. She looked at her captors and stood defiant.

Vulcan: "Where are they headed?"

T'Pol said nothing

Vulcan: "I served under you onboard the _Seleya, _you were a fine commander. It is for that reason alone that I will not take your life."

The Vulcan signalled and two of his men took T'Pol away. She tried to send a thought out to Jonathan but was once again unable to reach him, she was able to tell that he was still alive, and that filled her with relief.

T'Pau and Jon walked for the rest of the night, finally just before daybreak they came to a small hill and stopped, spread out before them was the capital city of Shi'Kar.

Jon: "How are we going to get in? they'll nab us right away."

T'Pau: "Do not concern yourself. I have many contacts."

The two of them started down the other side of the hill towards the city.

Back in space, _Enterprise _had been joined by 8 other Andorian ships. More were on their way but would not be arriving for some time. The small fleet of ships set course for Vulcan.

Jon sat on the balcony of a small café and waited for T'Pau to return, she had gone off to meet with on of her "contacts". Jon was growing impatient, while he waited here, T'Pol was probably being questioned, he wondered if the injury to her head was being looked after. Through their bond he could tell that she was in much pain. The next thing Jon knew, he was somewhere else.

_Surak: "My apologies Jonathan, but you and I need to talk."_

_Jon sighed and sat beside Surak on a stone bench._

_Surak: "Now that you have recovered the Kir'Shara, you must ensure that my people will relearn what they have lost."_

_Jon: "How am I supposed to do that?"_

_Surak: "As I've said before Jonathan, the way will show itself."_

_Surak looks at Jon and thinks a moment._

_Surak: "I know you are greatly concerned for T'Pol, It is, refreshing to see what the two of you have accomplished. Perhaps this will lead to a better joining of our two races."_

_Jon: "She means the world to me, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her. I should be out there, trying to find her, not slinking around the back streets of Vulcan's capital."_

_Surak got a glimmer in his eye. "If I were still around Jonathan, I would probably be joining you in that venture."_

Jon was suddenly back to his normal self, he saw T'Pau coming up the street to where he was sitting, she motioned for him to remain where he was. Quickly she joined him and sat down.

T'Pau: "I have obtained the security clearances we will require to enter the High Command. But we must leave now."

With that T'Pau stood up and made her way towards the exit, Jon had little choice but to follow her.

Meanwhile, enroute to Vulcan, _Enterprise_ and its escort of Andorian ships has been intercepted by a fleet of Vulcan ships, Out manned by a count of 2 to 1, and ignoring an order to stop, _Enterprise_ quickly found itself in the middle of a battle.

On the bridge, sparks rained down as _Enterprise_ was caught in the cross fire between the opposing forces. Malcolm gripped the arms of the command chair tighter as the ship jolted from another hit.

Malcolm: "Travis what's our status?"

Travis: "Hull plating is down to 60, shields are holding. Shran's ship is under attack by two Vulcan cruisers."

Malcolm: "Let's go give him a hand then shall we? I had bloody well enough of being shot at today, all weapons to full power, target the lead cruiser and fire at will."

In the Vulcan council chambers, Administrator V'Las is shocked to hear the reports of _Enterprise _opening fire on Vulcan ships.

V'Las: "Destroy the Earth ship at once"

Minister Kuvas stands and objects to this course of action. "Earth and Vulcan are allies, you can't destroy their ship. We must…"

V'Las cuts him off: "Enterprise is interfering in a Vulcan internal matter. It is well within our rights to deal with this interference as we see fit."

V'Las nods to a guard who quickly draws his weapon and points it at Kuvas.

V'Las: "I suggest you sit down Minister."

Back at the battle, _Enterprise_ is not fairing so well, her hull plating is offline and her new shields have partially failed. Smoke streams from a hit on her port nacelle.

Malcolm: "Evasive pattern delta"

Travis: "Helm controls are sluggish but I'll do my best"

Hoshi: "Damage reports coming in from all over the ship, we have hull breaches on C deck, Emergency bulkheads are in place. No lives reported lost."

Malcolm: "Photonic torpedoes, fire at the cruiser bearing 142 mark 12"

Four torpedoes steak away from Enterprise and strike with devastating force, blowing the Vulcan cruisers engines apart, the ship in adrift in space.

Hoshi: "Incoming signal from Shran."

Shran appears onscreen, his bridge is in shambles, there are scattered fires burning in the background. "Nice shooting pink skin! But it appears to be for nothing, Our scanners show more ships arriving, and they aren't ours."

Malcolm looks at the Ensign manning the science station, she nods in agreement.

Malcolm sighs and sits heavily in the command chair,: "Prepare to stand down, Hoshi signal our surrender."

Hoshi nods and turns back to her console, after a moment a surprised look comes across her face "Sir we are receiving a hail" Hoshi hit's a switch and a voice comes forth from the bridge speakers.

"_Enterprise_, this is the Starship _Columbia_, we're here to assist and we've brought friends."

The ensign at the science station looks at Malcolm: "Sir multiple ships inbound, Getting IFF signals from the Starships _Columbia_, _Trident_, _Lexington_ and _Titan_ as well as Tellerite ships."

On the _Enterprise's_ view screen, the image of the _Columbia's_ Captain appears.

Erika: "Even with Jon off ship you can't seem to stay out of trouble. Good thing Admiral Forrest had us keep tabs on you. Sit back and let us handle things."

The Human and Tellerite task force of ships quickly join forces with the remaining Andorian ships and quickly the Vulcan's find themselves out gunned.

In the high Command council chambers, V'Las almost screams with fury as he watches the view screen and see's the new ships appear and begin firing on the Vulcan ships. Un noticed by him or the rest of the Vulcan's in the room, the doors to the chamber open and in walk two cloaked figures, the security guard finally reacts and trains his weapon on them. The two figures stop and drop their robes.

T'Pau: "It is agreeable to see you again Administrator."

Kuvas quickly uses this distraction to neck pinch the guard and take his weapon, which he then points at V'Las.

V'Las: "No they must not be allowed to speak"

Jon steps forward and brings out the Kir'Shara which he'd been keeping wrapped up in another cloak. He puts it on the table and presses his fingers to different spots on all three sides of the stone. In the air above the table a hologram begins to form, it is Vulcan writing.

Kuvas: "Is this?"

T'Pau: "It is"

Kuvas: "This is most fascinating. It will take historians some time to study it and verify it."

V'Las lunges forward: "No it must be destroyed, it will lead to the downfall of our…"

Kuvas quickly stuns V'Las and signals the commander of the Vulcan fleet. "Cease hostilities immediately, return to Vulcan."

The Vulcan commander quickly complies with the order.

Jon looks at Kuvas: "Where is T'Pol."

Kuvas: "She is being treated of her injuries in the medical facility. She will be brought here at once."

An aid is dispatched to bring T'Pol to the council chambers. Soon enough Jon and T'Pol are reunited. However Jon is stopped in his rush to grab her in a bear hug by a not so gentle mental tug from Surak _You're on Vulcan my son, What is the Earth saying? Do as the Romans do?_

Jon stops and simply holds up the first two fingers of his right hand. T'Pol raises her eye brow and steps forward to touch her fingers to his.

T'Pol: "It is pleasing to see you my husband."

Jon just smiles at her.

A few days pass, in which time _Enterprise_ returns to Vulcan orbit and the Earth, Andorian and Tellerite ships resume their normal duties. Jon and T'Pol meet with Soval, T'Pau and Kuvas. They learn the scholars are already translating Surak's writings for the rest of the planet to learn. They also learn that it has been decided to disband the current High Command council and that Vulcan will no longer be looking over Earths shoulders as much. It has been decided that the Human's have finally learned to stand on their own.

Jon is kind of saddened to learn that he must give up Surak's Katra to another. This time Surak has agreed to the transfer. He had remarked to Jon in his last message that it was rather, unsettling in the mind of a human, even though it was, refreshing.

Jon, T'Pol and Soval are on their way to the transport station to take a shuttle back up to _Enterprise_. Soval had been re-instated as Earth's ambassador and would be returning there with them. Admiral Forrest and other Earth dignitaries would be remaining on Vulcan to discuss a new treaty and the building of a new embassy. _Enterprise_ and her crew would be getting another brief vacation while she underwent repairs from this latest battle. Jon looked at his wife and smiled, he knew that they wouldn't be planet bound for long. But there were things he needed to do on Earth, attending Trips funeral was one of them. He hoped that Trip knew how much he cared for him and that he watched over them from where he now was.

Once on board the ship Jon took his place on the bridge with T'Pol manning her station.

Jon: "Travis, set course for home."

Travis: "Aye sir, course laid in for Earth."

Jon: "Take us out."


	7. Chapter 7

_Enterprise_ sits in dry dock under going repairs from it's skirmish with the Vulcan fleet, during this time the crew is given much needed down time. Starfleet tells them it's to allow them time to grieve over the loss of more crew from the destruction of the Earth embassy on Vulcan. Jon and T'Pol joined the Tucker family in Florida for a private memorial for Trip at the Tucker family plot. Trip's casket had been buried beside the plot of his beloved sister, Elizabeth, who had perished in the attack on Earth just over a year before.

Jon and T'Pol stayed with the Tucker family for only a day before Jon had decided it would be best to let the family have time to grieve on their own. The two of them traveled to a cabin that had been left to Jon from one of his uncles. It was located on the shores of a medium sized lake high in the mountains of Northern California. Jon loved the area and his only regret that he couldn't do much swimming, the lake was far too cold most of the time as it was fed by streams from higher in the mountains.

The cabin itself was quite large, it was two floors with a basement, it was almost 100 years old. It had been in the Archer family since being built by one of Jon's relatives. Jon's uncle had also told him that the cabin had one additional feature, behind a cabinet in the basement, was the entrance to a tunnel that led to a large bomb shelter. Jon's uncle had told him the it had never been used but his uncle recalled playing there as kids. It was almost as large as the cabin itself.

The cabin's main floor contained the kitchen, living area, a separate dining area, as well as a full bathroom and two guest rooms. The upstairs contained the master bedroom with its own bathroom that had a Jacuzzi tub and a shower stall. As well there were two other bedrooms and another bathroom.

T'Pol found the area quite pleasing and relaxing. She commented to Jonathan that it would be an ideal location to raise their child. Jon still had not gotten over the idea that he was going to be a father. He worried greatly for T'Pol's health due to the mixed parentage of the child. And made Phlox examine her at least 3 times a week, much to T'Pol's frustration.

During their 2nd week of time off, Jon and T'Pol received a summons to return immediately to Starfleet headquarters. When they finally arrived they were escorted to a briefing room where they met with Admiral Forrest who had just returned from Vulcan.

Jon: "Admiral, good to see you again, how was the trip?"

Forrest: "Hello Jon, T'Pol, it was alright but that's not why you were called here."

T'Pol: "Perhaps it would be best if you were to explain the reason for summoning us Admiral."

Forrest nodded and motioned for the two of them to sit. He waited while they did and then proceeded into his explanation.

Forrest: "4 days ago, the Vulcan listening post in sector 142 picked up a transmission from the Klingon High Command, Apparently one of their ships had been boarded and taken over, and the crew spaced. When the bodies of the crew had been recovered and scanned, it was found they had Human DNA on them."

Jon: "Are you saying a group of Humans took the ship?"

Forrest: "Yes and no, it was Humans, but not normal Humans."

T'Pol's eyebrow raised slowly: "I do not understand, Explain."

Forrest simply slid a padd across the table fro the two of them to look at. After a minute, Jon shook his head. "This can't be right."

Forrest nodded: "It checks out."

Jon sighed "Augments"

T'Pol looked at her husband "What are Augments?"

Forrest: "Augments were humanities foray into advanced genetic engineering, they were faster, stronger and smarter than normal Humans."

Jon: "They also caused the Eugenics wars. If these are Augments…Human Augments, then it's possible he knows something."

Forrest nodded: "You are scheduled to meet with him this afternoon."

T'Pol was confused: "Meet with who?"

Jon: "Soong….Dr Arik Soong. One of the scientists who helped create them."

In a secure Starfleet facility…otherwise known as a prison, sat a middle aged man with greying hair. He was clothed in a standard issue jumpsuit, with manacles on his wrists. He was busy writing down notes. The walls of his cell were covered with pages and pages of his other notes, there were piles of them arranged in almost all other areas of the small enclosure.

Voice: "You have a visitor Doctor."

Soong grimaces, having been interrupted. "Tell them I'm busy."

Voice: "Hands together Dr."

Soong shakes his head and places his wrist close together, there is a small beep from the manacles and they lock together. He turns towards the door and watches as the guard approaches with another man. Soong smiles, this other person is almost as famous as he is.

The door to the cell opens and Jon walks in and waits till the door closes. He glances around at the papers lining the walls.

Soong.: "Well well, Captain Jonathan Archer. What brings you here? They naming the prison after you? Sorry about the mess, they don't let me have more, traditional data devices"

Jon smiles at Soong. "You programmed a padd to open every door in the facility. It took them almost a week to re capture you."

Soong: "Ah yes, I was quite proud of that little feat. I had been stuck on a particular problem at the time, and thought a good escape attempt would help, clear the head."

Jon wanders around the cell, he reaches out and picks up one of Soong's notes.

Soong: "Go ahead, that one is a genetic modification that can cure Clark's syndrome. The other one? Can increase the visual spectrum by 5 percent."

Jon: "I'd like to know what happened to the embryos Dr."

Soong: "Which ones?"

Jon: "4 days ago a Klingon cruiser was attacked. Attacked by human augments. Starfleet believes they were the same ones you took"

Soong shrugged: "Who knows, maybe, perhaps they're someone else?"

Jon: "I don't think so Dr. We're going to find them and bring them back."

Soong: "Well good luck on that, be sure to drop by when you get back, let me know how it went."

Jon smiles: "Oh, you're coming with us Dr, you're going to help us find them."

Soong's attitude quickly changed after hearing that.

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to do and is quite short, I'm having trouble finding the door to let my muses in to write right now, hopfully things will get better :)


End file.
